Hear my music
by Awicca
Summary: This is my first story so please review, I want to know how I'm doing Draco finds a new way to express his feelings and he starts to hear the music around him.Of course, Harry has something to do with it. This is a YAOI story, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hear my music**

**This is a Harry/Draco fanfic. DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.**

Chapter one (1)

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars. (Wake me up when september ends, Green Day)_

Draco bit his lip and started his usual mumbling state, until he felt tears gathering at the corner of the eye and his cheeks became red and flushed. He thought he will not be able to resist longer than one week, but there he was, pretty much alive, after one month. Although he had now strange rituals, like that "mumbling state" which made him collapse on his knees while his mother wiped off his swollen tears, Draco started his recover, if you could say so.

The heir of the Malfoy Manor was now in a "critical state, almost letal", the Daily Prophet announced one week ago. Draco could not stop his just dried tears from flooding when he heard that the press thought now that he was a complete wreck.

"Draco, my dear, it's not like that and you know this better than me. They are only messing things up, like always, in this kind of situations." his mother tried to convince him.

"I … don't know how to go on, mother, I really wished I knew, but I don't. Why always these things happen to me, why me, of all people?" Draco cried out, trying not to let his hands throw or break something. "I just miss him." he added like for himself, but mother was not old enough to not hear that.

"Love, please, stop thinking this way. Maybe he was your best friend, but he was not your lover, Draco. He just played with you. It hurts me to say this to you, but he is nothing more than a big pig that was brave enough to play like that with my son…"

But Narcissa Malfoy could not continue because she stopped listening to the sound she missed so much. Her only son, her only little angel, was laughing.

"Mother!" he spat out, but suddenly he felt those motherly arms hugging him, encircling him in that sweet scent and warmth. "I never heard you using words like that before…"

"Hey", she said laughing "I was once like you, young and without the fear of being dumped until it happened." Draco stiffened and asked with a grumpy voice: "But you had father, no? "

"Of course, dear. He always saved me and was there for me, things which a real boyfriend would do, Draco. "

"Yeah, mum, I know now. No need to stir the knife in the wound." he ended with a note of sarcasm.

"So …" Narcissa started adjusting her voice, while Draco seemed occupied arranging a few books in the library. "Dear, I heard that that Weasel boy and the Granger girl are getting married in a week. Weren't they your classmates?"

"Mum, you know how things work out between Slytherins and Griffyndors. They were best friends with Harry Bloody Potter."

"Draco Malfoy, what have I told you about respecting your friends and also your enemies and…

"…yeah, yeah, everyone I know. Sorry, mother, but I think old school rivaleries aren't that forgettable. I suppose I always knew that Weasley and Granger would end up together. I really don't know how the Weasel could have been that shy to simply ask her to marry him a long time ago. Maybe …"

"Draco, that's not how you should think about marriage. You know that it is, despite all our little fussing, a proof of love and protection and also a beautiful way to live with the one you love. "

"So, mother, what about their wedding? I know you already have something in your mind. "

"My boy, I don't want you to suffer after him. It will be nice if you start hanging out again with some of your friends and try to regain your life. You know, a little party can not do you any harm." "Mother, I don't know if you realise it, but we're talking about the Weasel, Granger and the Saint Potter, because there's no doubt that he will be there. "

"Draco, time changes people and maybe the way they treat their school enemies. You are all now grown-up people and the war is high time over. You are no longer under the impression that someone may be watching you and that someone may be a Death Eater. All I'm saying, Draco, is that you should try to forget calling them names and making fun of them, because is no longer worth it. Not that it ever had, but I know how old school rivaleries are. They make people oblivious and ate the soul out of them. It is better without them, believe me", she finally caught her breath and putting a soft hand over Draco's hair, let him a little bit moved when she closed the door after her.

Outside, the air was cold and the trees felt like magic dancing around them. Draco laid his head on the pillow and took a fetal position, ready to fall asleep.

"Crazy bird! What the …" complained the man when one redish owl practically landed on his desk. The little bird carried a small note, on a parchement with silvered edges.

Draco untied the also silvered ribbon with a fine flick of his fingers and began to read. Suddenly, his eyes felt like under a Petrificus Totalus charm.

"This can't be right!" he thought.

Probably the rain outside brought some sort of news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hear my music**

Chapter 2

Narcissa Malfoy started her usual activities after she had enherited her son with a piece of advice, she thought, so she was utterly amazed when Draco came running in the drawing room. She continued arranging her papers on the table and paid no attention to him. After all, he could not complain about nothing, because he always have been the centre of all her attention.

"Mother" he started with a mechanical voice, "I don't know what's this all about, but you've got to see this. It's almost outrageous!"

"What?" Narcissa demanded calmly and with her soft hand took the paper from Draco.

After a few moments, the young man was certainly about to burst out, because of his mother's silence. He personally would take it as a joke, but he was not so sure about Narcissa. She always had a specific way to observe things or to agree or disagree with them. Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Draco let out a strange sound, like his throat was all in pain. Not very much from the truth, after all, because for almost three weeks he barely spoke with someone.

"This is wonderful, my angel! Absolutely magical, I can say! And what a perfect timing!"Narcissa giggled and her smile started to annoy Draco.

"Mum, you can't be serious!" He said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm not going to attend some stupid and boring Weaselish-Grangerful wedding! You've got to be joking, right?"

"Draco, don't make a fool of yourself! You know I am not joking. In fact, I am very very serious. I want you to go to their wedding, especially if you now have an invitation."

Draco confronted her eyes and saw a clear sparkle which made him suspicious.

"You made this up. You want to make me laugh, or what?" he asked with his eyes engorged. "I can laugh by myself, look…." He started laughing loudly, with his voice like the one of a mad man. His arms were now up his head and he was waving strange paces in the air.

"STOP! Draco, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself, sweetie. Please, calm down."

She brought her son's arms in her hands and started rubbing gently at his back.

"I had nothing to do with this invitation, Draco. You should have listened to what I told you. Old school rivalries do not worth it anymore. People are trying to make friends again, that's why you got an invitation to Weasley's and Granger's wedding."

"OK, Mum. I'm going to reply."

"I hope it's the one answer which I expect."

Draco gave her a weak smile and in a few seconds was back in his own room. The red owl was sitting there on the desk, where he had left her. He now noticed that she had gray eyes, like his. But, you know, a Malfoy is a Malfoy and Draco knew for sure that his eyes were unique and the most beautiful in the world, except probably for another pair which he had loved until a few weeks ago. That's what he thought then, but now was sure that his were the most beautiful, no exceptions. Quite strange, how can life be sometimes, how cruel, making people like Draco fell into extremes because of some others who simply did not care.

Draco folded the small piece of parchment and gently brushed the feathers of the owl.

"I hope you'll bring something new for me in my life" he said with a sad smile.

The bird shook her gray eyes and flew through the opened window.

**(***)**

The rain poured down on the glass, making a fine sweet noise which made Draco sleep well. He dreamed again about that bloody Blaise, fact which couldn't be suppressed by the weather. Why he had to be so bad with him, to just play? Draco did not want that. Ever since he was little he dreamed about being with someone who truly loved him, someone who cared for him, a mutual feeling of love, because Draco did not really believed in what we call ''love at first sight". First of all, it was a weird concept and second, the young man did not want to remember about his own ghost of past.

But had he ever been in love? No, he didn't know. He was rather unsure about this topic. How do you know when a person is in love? Are there true the classical feelings: the butterflies in the stomach, no need to eat or sleep and a mind invaded with thoughts about the person which you fall in love with? Or it is just an old story made to make everybody dream about their own perfect lives?

Draco dreamed now about a strange game. He was there, at their wedding and the tables were full of delicious food. The chairs looked aristocratically, the people well dressed and all smiling and the air full of little fairies of different colors, charmed to entertain the guests and to maintain the atmosphere. "They are quite pretty", Draco thought. They stayed in a circle, all of them and they played a Muggle game. He was excited, but also annoyed that he accepted playing something invented by them. The game had punishments, all written on small pieces of paper, which you had to do if you messed up your own tasks. Draco somehow managed to mess up things and he was given a punishment, which he had to do in collaboration with the Saint Potter, this only because the bloody game pointed that he was right to help Draco Malfoy with his task. All the others were very amused about the pairing, but their lips met in certain disgust or fascination, Draco could not tell, when he started to read the note in his hands. He was almost ready to approach Potter when he felt something nuzzling his neck.

"Wake up, Master Draco!"a little voice cried. "Wake up!"

He felt himself being pulled out of the sheets and his hands being transported through air to the nightstand.

"Winky!" Draco yelled when she saw the creature sitting on his chest. "What is it?"

"You've got a letter." she said while trying to regain her posture of good house-elf.

"And couldn't this wait until morning?"

"No, because she's waiting" she ended and disappeared with a crack.

"SHE?"

The young man was thrilled when he saw a snow owl sitting on the nightstand, watching him with incredibly big eyes. He only knew one white owl and that was Potter's. What the hell might he want from him after about seven years?

_Draco,_

_I see you have accepted Ron's and Hermione's wedding invitation. Please try to see this as a good intention and not something else. _

_Hope we meet there._

_Harry _

_P.S. Sorry about the late hour. Really_

"Yeah, I bet you're sorry" said Draco between his teeth, watching the clock which now was showing 2 o'clock in the morning. "Well, well. Mother was right. This is going to be fun."

He let the paper fall and fell asleep when his head touched the pillow.

**(***)**

"Hermione! You can't be serious! I'm not going to tolerate a Malfoy at my wedding!"

Ron Weasley was all red, making his hair pale in contrast with his face. His hands were trembling in the air and Harry could do nothing more than watch how his best friends, now preparing to be husband and wife, were arguing.

"Ronald! To be more specific, it is OUR wedding and I'm not going to accept any strange behavior of yours. Draco Malfoy received an invitation and that's it! He may or may not attend the wedding, but will be his choice. I don't want to hear any of this anymore. Why can't you just be nice and forget all your stubbornness?"

"Because, Hermione" started Ron with a sort of begging tone," you can't trust the Ferret. Maybe the war is over, the old Voldie is gone, but he is a Malfoy and a Death Eater."

"Was once, my dear, was once. Have you ever thought that he maybe was never able to decide for himself? That maybe, only maybe, all their family was forced to embrace this way?"

Hermione was now not arguing, but trying to explain things to Ron, like you would talk to a child. She adopted her motherly voice and her hazel eyes were all honey and milk. After all, she did not want an emotional break-up just before the wedding. She wanted her Ronald to be satisfied, even if his school enemy was going to attend the party.

Mostly, the woman was surprised by Harry. He didn't raise a finger for her future husband in this 'Malfoy issue', fact for which she was grateful. Her capacities of being attentive all over the place these days begun to fade because the fatigue she felt inside. She will need a very long honeymoon after this.

Harry sat on the couch, admiring their loss of words when suddenly his best friend pointed a finger to his chest.

"Why don't you say anything?"

"What would you like me to say, Ron? I can't show up every time you solve your problems. That's not how marriage works, my friend!" he kept mocking and Hermione started to laugh.

"Harry, it's Malfoy! Remember, our enemy, the White Ferret …"he couldn't continue because of the lack of support. His best friends were watching him with a fresh irony on their lips.

"Not going to work … I'm not going to stand for this, Ron. I thought you figure it out yet."

"What's wrong with you people?" he said exhausted and left the room.

"Look, Harry!" Hermione blurted out victorious. "Draco's answer."

She read quickly and offered the man in front of her a crushed hug.

"So, I suppose he'll be here" said Harry between fighting for air.

"I can't wait. I'll try to make things perfect for you two. I'll talk to the others to be nice with him, explain all my reasons for inviting him, of course, not yours, but the others, just to make sure they understand exactly …I'll even set out a room if you like…Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be appropriate …now… " she continued gasping for air, suddenly realising that she made quite a mistake.

Harrry dug his face into his hands and said with an amused voice.

"Mione, my God. Calm down. I don't even know how he feels about this… and please stop acting like a mother hen for me; you're not even married yet. Oh, my God…"he whispered the last words as for himself.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just trying to … you know, sort things out perfectly. Every woman wants that, you can't accuse me …"

Harry laughed and hugged another time his friend. "You're doing great. Just don't be so over-protective with Ron … or me", he added slowly.

"You both need protection. I kind of feel it's my duty" she said and spat out her tongue.

The old Hermione, Harry thought. Maybe marriage doesn't change people that much after all. It's just a matter or your own way, the path you choose for your life to follow.

He was excited. No doubt how excited he was about Draco accepting the invitation. And the note he sent to him, as a reply to his own letter, which, of course, was a very delicate manner approved by Hermione … he could almost feel old Malfoy tone into that, that bloody Ferret never lost his touch.

He was so happy that he soon started to sing that awful song by Celestine Warbeck, which played on the radio. This witch was Molly's favorite, not him, but it is strange how human emotions can affect one grown-up man.

"_You will lie in my cauldron of love,_

_You, my love…" _

…..

Author note: Please REVIEW. I want to know how I'm doing. This is my first fan fiction story. It is YAOI, so if you don't like it, don't read. For this chapter, the second, things aren't that hard, but there will be sexual content in the following chapters and all that a Harry/Draco relationship means.

OK, I said sexual content, but don't expect it too soon. I think it's better to warm you up first, guys!

Thank you ''the cat who never sleeps'' for posting a review, my first review. I'll try to do my best, but you have to know that I'm trying to get used to write in English, because English is not my native language, so I'm just exercising.

Thank you for adding my story to your alerts. I'm quite excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hear my music **

**Chapter 3**

Draco still was worried about one thing that beautiful morning, when he opened his eyes welcoming the new day. In fact, it was about the manner Saint Potter signed his note. _Harry..._just Harry, not Potter or at least Harry Potter. It would have been less hard for him to figure this out. Something was not right, because he never was that kind with Draco, not to mention that the blonde man never ever expected an invitation to the Weasel's wedding. This was beyond his powers of understanding now, but he thought he might have a hypothesis in the future.

Leaning to open the window, Draco read again Potter's note, this time trying to appreciate his handwriting, which, to face it, was not that bad. His letters were all straight, like copied from a textbook. 'Maybe detentions have helped him to improve his writing', laughed Draco, inhaling the white air from the outside.

How beautiful was the Manor, with his green fields, like waves spurting from nowhere, encircling the garden full of so beautiful flowers. They never faded, they were eternal, Mother always enchanted them and spoke to them as you speak to a child, caressed their leaves, their blossoms. She loved taking care of the garden. Draco felt, like every morning, happy that he was alive to watch all those wonders. The Manor itself had a royal structure, a portrait of generations, with all the walls standing up in front of all the natural battles. The blonde reminded now that he just loved the sound of the rain hitting into the walls, every little droplet surrounding every inch of stone.

He passed his left hand through his hair, which now was longer, with an aura drawing a line to his shoulders.

"_I did not believe because I could not see_

_Though you came to me in the night..._

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me..." _

**(***)**

Draco held his head on the back of the chair, playing distracted with his food. Narcissa was on the other side of the table, maintaining a rigid position and trying to eat according to the old good rules. His son was very happy this morning, she did not hesitate to observe. After a long time, he again opened the window when he woke up an hour ago, information which was discreetly passed over to the mistress by Winky.

"So ..." Narcissa started, thinking in her mind that this was probably not the best start. "...your answer".

"I see ..." managed Draco to say after fidgeting in his chair for a few moments, not being able to suppress a smile. "I think you'll have to not try to scream or be I don't know how, mother, because I accepted. I'll go." He finished, expecting now a complete outburst from his delicate mum, who all the time managed to make him smile or feel like prisoner in a crystal globe. He remembered once when she found out that he was going to a date, he had to bear all her arrangements, all the preparation, only to pick up some clothes from his closet. Even if Draco himself was a 'fashion addicted cause', his mother was worse.

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa almost fell from her chair. In a moment she was standing and called Winky to send a letter to Madam Malkin, because now her Draco needed new robes and, of course, a few other beauty products would be necessary, also new shoes and any other things which came suddenly into Ms. Malfoy mind.

**(***)**

"Try not to hit or break something when you bring that piece of furniture here, boys! It's not like you're Muggles and you have to carry it with your bare hands!" shouted, waving her hands in a threatening way, almost approaching Ron's head.

She had a brown ribbon tied to her hair, which was now completely flowing in all directions, due to the stress she was confronted since wedding preparations. Poor Hermione didn't look any better, but Molly tried somehow to make her take a break by leaving Ginny in charge with a huge amount of work. She was obviously not happy, but the bride had to look terrific that day, thing which was not going to happen if they didn't find a way to stop her from working so much.

Harry was just passing by when he heard a strange whisper from the kitchen. At first, he rolled his eyes thinking the little Teddy was up to something, but then the sounds became more empashized and he felt a sort of warm dizziness attacking his head.

"Harry! Harry." He stumbled to his feet and was pulled through that open door. Hermione closed the door placing a Silencing Charm and sit in a chair next to the fireplace. She had a tired look, but her eyes gazed him and his every move, like always.

"Why are we here?"asked the man with a lazy voice, swelling his hair with one hand.

"Did Draco reply your letter?"Hermione sat now very close to him, as trying to identify if he would lie or not. Sometimes, she was rather paranoic, thing which can be considered a good quality when you are in the middle of an investigation, because you watch every move and put in balance all the facts before considering them. His best friend certainly had some of these qualities.

"Yes, but it was short."

"Your letter was short" she said with an incredibly amused tone and rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you did expect him to send you a long letter, Harry. He is now probably recovering after the shock that he received an invitation to our wedding. I suppose it's not easy to be a Malfoy these days" she finished wrinkling her nose. "Poor Draco, it's kind of harsh having every door closed because of the fact that you allied with the bad side in a stupid war."

Harry had nothing to say, but opened his mouth, never too eager to enjoy the silence, because, as usual, Hermione was talkative and if you had a chance to say something besides her, you have to just grab the chance.

"He signed Malfoy" Harry looked disappointed.

"This is good" Hermione answered smiling.

How can this be good, thought Harry, when he is not even trying to forget their enmity?

"Harry, it is good" she reassured. "It is better than Draco Malfoy, because Malfoy reminds him of the school days, so a period when you have been around. I think he is not ready to present as only Draco, but maybe he'll do it soon. Trust me."

"OK''Harry trusted her like he always did.

They just arrived in the kitchen where Ms. Weasley was preparing lunch. She threw a questioning look, but none of them replied, so she continued her work. She eyed Hermione for a few seconds, after letting a small sigh when the girl started cutting some vegetables.

**(***) FRIDAY**

"It's Friday, mother. The wedding is Sunday! Try please not to act like a total lunatic. It's not like I'm getting married or something..."

"Oh, dear, you have no idea how much I expect that day" she laughed squeezing him into a tight embrace.

Letting him go, she cleared her throat, making Draco gasp in surprise. only did this when she was about to say something embarassing.

"I heard sent you a letter..."

"Mother! Where ...how ..."Draco blinked and after a few seconds caught his breath. "Winky!"he whispered between his teeth. He suddenly felt like an adolescent. But wait, he did nothing wrong, it was a bloody letter sent by the Saint Potter. _Something not right, something not right_...Draco thought.

''Exactly" smiled his mum and the blonde wondered if she just heard what he spoke in his mind, but then he realised that she was approving his supposition.

"Oh, dear, don't be so sullen. Maybe the young Harry Potter is just trying to gain your friendship. I told you people are sick of the war and they want to make friends. Besides, I've seen one picture of him in the Prophet a few weeks ago and he looked pretty stunning"she put the accent on the last words. ''Molly Weasley is doing a fine job every time she invites him to have dinner with them."

Draco was looking at his mother through a pale haze now, because never before he heard her speaking like that about the Weaslyes.

"You should cooperate, dear" his mother advised. "Maybe Harry Potter..."

"Don't you dare say that!"He said with a bitter voice and stormed of the drawing room.

He had a precise idea about what his mother was going to say. Hadn't he suffered enough, really?

The blonde took one jacket and stepped outside in the rain.

_How cold, makes me come to my senses. Mother thinks she knows best. Never, never going to happen..._ he shuddered saying the last words. Harry Potter was, even to him, a weird subject. Being gay, Draco always wanted the best for him, because he knew he had something substantial to give in return, but, in spite of all that, Bloody Saint Potter was never an open chapter. He remembered how, at first, Blaise seemed ok, fact which was strongly doubted by Narcissa. In the end, his mother was right. All started when he began to feel less affection from his lover, continuing with his total lack of respect towards Draco and finally with the cruel testemony that he cheated on the blonde. The news appeared in the Daily Prophet and the Manor was simply invaded with letters of 'so-called friends' who expressed their regret for that drama. In fact, all they wanted was to open a door for themselves in Draco's heart and life. You know how they say, when a person gives you their shoulder to cry on it, you start to believe they truly care.

To Draco's dismay, the rain now pourred slower, giving him a chance to feel the taste of his own tears. In his memory was now one real image, like a gleam coming from his years at Hogwarts. Potter, Harry Potter, only if he would have given Draco his hand back then! Maybe they would have been friends and maybe his tears won't be now falling like running waters from his gray eyes. Draco wanted desperately someone to trust in, a partner to be there for him no matter what. With little voice, almost whispering, he began singing one of his favourite songs, listening as the rain started again with her natural power.

"_If you could be anywhere _

_Where would you be?_

_If you could be anywhere_

_Would you be here with me?" _

**(***) SATURDAY **

At the Burrow things began to be interesting. It was Saturday and everybody had something to do, witnessing Molly's glare, while having her voice reverberating all over the place. The garden was now full of candles which flew in the air and the grass seemed greener than always. The space was filled with tiny round tables, each for four persons and each having a small vase with wild flowers placed in the middle. They were like a small army. Harry and Charlie have designed an inside waterfall, coming down from a wall, with shades of blue sky pounding in her water. The droplets spreading from there were like natural pearls, who were charmed to flow in the air and after minutes turn into white doves. Hermione was close to burst into tears when she saw how beautiful the two boys made the garden look. Charlie even managed to create a replica of a dragon, who was sitting at the entrance, garding all the landscape. His body was green, but shared traces of gray, which combined like heaven with all the arrangements.

Inside the house was the territory where the magic happened. The kitchen itself was a magical place. Ms. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Hermione's mother were cooking and all smelt so great that the boys were wriggling around that spot. Even though Molly was concerned that they would not be able to finish in time, she was all honey and milk, simply because she loved cooking.

Hermione's parents arrived this morning, because they insisted to help with the preparation. Now, her Dad was in the garage with Arthur Weasley where the man showed him all his Muggle objects. They were exceptionally quiet because Molly's wrath was nothing which you would like to mess up with.

Ronald was nervous and he continued stumbling to his feet every time he met his future wife and blushed unwittingly. Harry and his brothers were, of course, mocking him and every blush consisted in a new joke. "Hey, Ron, if you will need help ...you know... the wedding night. Maybe we can find a way, _together._" They proposed laughing and making Ronald mumbling a "No, thanks". He gone so far with his blush thing, that even Hermione was a little worried and annoyed and suddenly asked Harry if she had something written on her face, fact which could make her future husband too shy to tell. Harry found a way out and answered that his mate feared the wedding night, letting Hermione with an apologetic look on her face, standing unmoved in her chair.

Draco had his clothes prepared and the dinner was as usual, with Narcissa enumerating the gossip she heard today. She even quoted a few articles from the Prophet and apparently the food seemed unattractive to her.

The blonde was at the moment talking about his meeting with Pansy, telling Narcissa that his friend was now squeamish than she was, that children made her like ice-cream in the sun. Her will was now their will and she, like every other mother, accepted this willingly.

Their dinner finished when Draco announced that he was going to sleep and left his mother at the long table, still drinking from her glass of wine. He rapidly found his way to his room, changed into his pijamas and opened the window, permitting the giddy air to scatter his hair. The moon was strongest now, but tomorrow she will reach her whole and Draco eyed her hoping to find there soothe.

He thought he was prepared to face the world again and this wedding should be a test for him. _Now, off to bed! I can't wait until tomorrow! _he said in his mind while covering with the black blanket.

...

**Author's note**:

The wedding for the next chapter.

First song: Dante's Prayer, by Lorenna McKennitt

Second song: If you could be anywhere, by Tom Felton (Feltbeats)

Thank you for reading my first story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hear my music**

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat silent looking to the golden-white moon. His knees hurt and his arms were sinking in their pain, because of the huge amount of work these days. But his inner pain was blind, the worst, never forgettable, like a poisoned whisper marching through his all. Harry longed for love, his capacity to love was never satisfied at her acme. He lusted for his Draco, not even trying to realise when the blonde became ``his`` or when his feelings have changed that much.

Wait, he knew that. The first day at Hogwarts, that pale hand ready in front of him ... Harry never took it, lost his own chance. _What an idiot _he thought scolding himself.

"Mate, what's wrong?" it was Ron's voice who filled now the dark. "Are you alright, Harry?" Why they always had to think he was mental or something?

"Yeah sure, Ron. Go to sleep. You need to look gorgeous tomorrow."

"If you say so" he answered and in a minute was again snorting.

Harry pulled his knees to him and encircled them with his arms. He stood still for as long as he could remember, meditating, then sleep folded him into his veils.

Everything was prepared. The Burrow itself looked ceremonious with all the candles lightening the place and filling the air with different parfumes. Hermione was over-prepared, (her usual self, no comment) and she managed to have the situation under control. Even if she had to worry about her dress and about her hair, the woman didn't close an eye when it came to mistakes or things like that at her wedding.

One small part of the garden was arranged for taking part at the actual ceremony, which, at first, was supposed to be led by a Chatolic priest, as Hermione wanted. The problem was that the man was a Muggle and he had to be Obliviated after. All the process was too risky and in the end they decided to call for Molly's brother, who has done this before, so he knew how to act.

The guests were about to arrive. The great entrance, garded by the dragon, was all noisy and Harry, being the braidsman, had to welcome everybody. All the old Hogwarts staff was here, including Snape, who surprisingly wore new clothes, or at least they seemed new. Unfortunately, his hair was like always.

Later, after family friends and relatives arrived, people from the Ministry started to come, all of them colleagues with Ron and Hermione. Harry began to feel his heart aching, a sudden dread forming there. His Draco will never come, even though he sent the letter...

"You lunatic, Harry, what are you doing?"Charile whispered in his ear. "Try to smile, it's a wedding and shake hands, for God's sake!"

He mumbled and rapidly recovered from his dream state. He raised his eyes from his shoes and Draco Malfoy was standing there, with an unknown expression on his face. Gray eyes, so beautiful, all that Harry wanted...

"Dra... Malfoy" the dark-haired man found himself nearly shouting. He instantaneous grabbed Draco's hand and shook firmly more than necessary or normaly. He simply wanted to touch that alabaster skin, wanted to drag the blonde in a quiet and safe place, wanted to have his hands all over him, possibly kiss him, anticipating how those lips would feel...

"That's enough, Potter" his cold voice said but his glare never left Harry. "Don't make me blush, please" he added sarcastically, "I don't want to pick up myself from the ground after you please me more with that passionately look on your face." he continued mocking and the other man just left him there, making for another couple who just Apparated.

_I'm not going to tolerate his behaviour. I can't turn crimson every time he says things like that. God, I'm a lost cause!_ Harry talked into his head while chatting with the woman in front of him.

Draco Malfoy was never treated like this. Never. Who the hell thought Potter he was? Annoyed, he followed the other people in the garden. He observed that everyone was whispering around him and caught a bit of a small conversation somewhere behind him.

"... yes, Malfoy. I wonder what he is doing here. Is he even invited?"

"Of course he is, Aurora. He would have never passed Harry and Charlie if he wasn't. But I wonder why..."

Draco had to restrain his fists severly burried in his palms, facing the urge to hit the couple behind him. He wasn't some scum to be treated like one. These people knew nothing about how to behave in public.

And the Potter git, almost made him blush. He had to think about kissing a girl to merely control his blood pressure. Draco wasn't sure anymore if he knew exactly how to react around Harry Potter. The subject gave shivers along his spine and he started to day-dream. Was he really prepared for this?

Ron was nervous as he stood there, in front of all the people, expecting for his bride. His uncle, Barny, gave him soothing looks as the music started and finally Hermione was coming. She really was pretty today, beautiful. The white dress touched the grass and her eyes were sparkling.

After a few moments, the ceremony began and Harry fidgeted in his chair, stifling his need to turn around and see if Draco was still there. In his ears the music chanted like all the heavens because he imagined one pale hand stretched onto his direction and his own fingers putting there a small ring. But for now... _pay attention, Harry Potter, _he scolded mentally.

"Yes, I do" Hermione sad with her cheeks flushed and smiling.

"You may now kiss the bride"the prompt answer came and Ron never waited this time.

The crowd started to yell and cheer. Molly had her eyes full of tears as she hugged her daughter-in-law. You could say she was competing with Hermione's mother, who couldn't find enough napkins to wipe off her tears. Arthur was congratulating the couple and everybody seemed happy. Suddenly, Harry spotted blond hair and he knew exactly who was near.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and congatulations" Draco said with a voice that had no sarcasm in it.

"God, Malfoy, we really needed this."Ron said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Merlin, Ronald, shut up!"Hermione jumped and gave him a glare. "Oh, that's sweet of you, Draco. I really appreciate this" she continued returning to the blonde, who now had his mouth open and eyes gazing, unable to believe that she was so polite with him.

"What can I say, Granger" he recovered, "I thought it would be appropriate after I was awestruck that you invited me."

"Weasley. She's Weasley now" Ron snarled gaining himself an elbow in the ribs from his wife.

"Not such a big deal, we were classmates, remember? Besides, it was Harry's idea. You should..."

''Wait" he cried out, "POTTER?"

Hermione nodded and Draco turned around to see a red Harry standing and hearing all the discussion.

"Great, Hermione, really thanks" he blurted out, "I surely asked for this, haven't I?"

"My pleasure, Harry" she said with a big smile. "Now... if you excuse us, we have a few guests to entertain"she said and started to lug her husband after her.

Harry was scarlet and apparently not on this planet, his eyes completely spinning in his sockets. Draco was at loss of words and watched Potter couriously. If he understood right, the git had asked that he should be on the guest list. Why on earth will The Golden Boy do that? Draco was missing something. Maybe, just maybe – he was not ready yet to hope for a dream – the dark-haired man really wanted him to be present and wanted to see him, after nearly seven years. He suddenly smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Harry manged to answer.

"Don't play with me, Potter. Why you invited me?"

What an interesting vision, Harry thought, to actually play with Draco. He would surely enjoy that very much.

"I just did, OK? Nothing spectacular thus far." He turned his back to Malfoy and it seemed as he was leaving the party.

Harry hurried his steps to one side of the garden where was quiet and started to walk a narrow path, entering the forest. To his surprise, Draco followed until Harry stopped and sit on a shrivelled tree bark, covered with moss.

The blonde admired how Harry closed his eyes and listened to the birds twitter. He seemed tensed, with his fists clenched into his palms. His face was now regaining her normal colour, but Draco noticed that his lips trembled as he was intensely watching one spot on the grass.

"Why did you come, after all, Malfoy?" he started with a husky tone.

"YOU DARE ASK ME WHY DID I COME AFTER YOU SEND THE INVITATION?" Draco screamed throwing daggers with his look. "How can you be such a prat, Potter? I wonder if you can walk properly being so arrogant and thinking you can do anything!" the man lowered his voice, but never let go of his glare. He was standing still, expecting an answer.

Harry sat silent, not raising his eyes from the ground. He wanted him to see beyond his reasons, to see how he begged to be loved. But Draco just kept mocking him, like he could not see anything. Maybe he should try to be nice, to open a door for himself.

"You look good today, Dr-Draco"he spoke hesitantly, finally letting his eyes travel over the blond's body. _Like always_. He smirked when Malfoy's eyes popped up from the sockets and he probably wondered if Potter was mental.

In a second Harry was up to his feet and approached the other man. His face lowered, because now he was taller than Draco with a few centimetres. He breathed faster and watched pleasantly how the gray eyes melted into his. He came closer aware of the fact that the blond didn't move. Harry clashed again their eyes, this time prepared to not let go. He relished the moment, being so close to Draco Malfoy. He knew he had to do something, to start from somewhere and he cleared his throat.

"I really am sorry" he closed his eyes while speaking and felt Draco's breath ache. "...for what happened between you and Zabini. I think I will never understand why you chose him to be your lover. He... was not _with you_, Draco, he just ..." But Harry's words were lost down on his throat when he felt something wet tickling his cheek.

He never noticed how close he was to Draco until the reality stroke him. His Draco cried and all because of him. _Can't hold your stupid thoughts for yourself, Potter?_ he spoke in his head. His eyes sparkled like diamonds and Harry felt wetness gathering at the corner of his own eyes. No, he will not cry. He will do his best to comfort Draco, he wants to do this.

The man in front of him now looked like the boy in their sixth year back at Hogwarts. With his eyes clenched shut and chocking with tears, Draco parted his lips to feel the wind breeze drying his reddened flesh. Potter was such a git. _Saviour of the Wizarding World, my arse! He can't even save somebody from chocking with their own tears!_ Draco thought. But he had never expected what happened next.

Harry Potter wiped off his tears with his own hand, touching his smooth cheeks and he suddenly brought Draco to his chest. At first he squeezed him as trying to remember something and then burried his face in his hair, inhaling the scent. He stroked Draco's hair with his light hand and placed a kiss while loosening his grip.

The blonde was astonished. In a flash, the forest was no longer forest and the whole world was spinning. Had he ever hoped for this right now? Certainly not, but he was not going to say no. Potter was far too warm and his arms were far too comforting and protective, things which Draco wanted right away. So, he let the man cradle him, whisper soothing words to him, until he felt his face clean and dry. He didn't know why he cried, but he couldn't remember the reason as being connected to Blaise.

No, he missed love, eyes watching over him with lust filling their colour, arms encircling him, words kindling his inner fire and passion. Potter had known how to make him feel better, he tried and apparently succeded. But why, Draco asked himself. He could not see one small reason for this as he regained his composture. Oh, his hand on Draco's skin, the sensation made him shudder and he decided to be attentive to what Potter might say.

"I didn't mean it, Draco, really. I didn't think it would be such a sore subject for you" Harry tried to find his words, now staying at a normal distance and letting the other man catch his breath.

He was again called ``Draco`` by the dark-haired man. Again. And he was happy; he felt something new spurting from his wounds. They healed when he was near Potter, like they never even existed. It was not the first time Draco felt like that. It happened before and he knew why. Oh, no, he will not let this chance fly away!

"It isn't anymore. I think I'm about to let it go" he smiled, making Harry stare. "I didn't mean it either, the part with the invitation"he snorted, amazed that he was apologising, even if it didn't sound like a proper apology.

Draco didn't know what to do, so he sat on the bark Harry sat before. It all seemed so weird, like he was again an adolescent and this was a first date.

"I had my reasons to invite you, Draco. Please, let me call you Draco?"

He now needs approval?

"Yeah, sure, after you called my like that for about ten times until now..."said Draco amused.

"Malfoy, don't pull my leg! Can't you just be a good boy and listen to what I want to say?"

Draco burst out and in an instant started laughing.

"What is it?"Harry spoke between his teeth. The blonde was trying ro piss him off or what?

"Y-you..."he began. "You think I'm a pet, Harry Potter, so I can be a good boy?"he continued laughing. "Please, go on. I want to hear what you have to say."

Harry stood marveled, watching how happy Draco was and discovering that he loved the way the man laughed. It was something new to him. He had never heard Draco laughing in such a manner. His action seemed true, spontaneous.

"Speak, Potter. You were talking about some reasons, am I guessing right?" His jacket had now the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and Harry could not refrain himself from noticing the pale skin. He asked himself if Draco's skin was that pale on his whole body and closed his eyes remembering earlier how his cheek was so smooth and the way he raised his eyes to watch Harry when he held him.

He knew he had something for Malfoy for a long time, but standing so close to him was pure pain because he could not touch him. Today, when he finally had the chance to hold him in his arms, he felt like the entire world faded and they were just Draco and Harry, not wearing their names.

First of all, Harry was sure he felt a strong physical addiction by now – not attraction, that was long ago gone – but he was unsure if his feelings were shared.

"As I was saying, I had my reasons to invite you, Draco. I know you felt strange when you got my note that night, really sorry for the late hour"he tried to smile by adding that, "but I don't think I want to have you as my enemy anymore."He paused, looking straight into the blond's eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"replied Draco instead, avoiding his little confession.

"Sure."Harry answered cautious.

"Why didn't you laugh at me when I cried, earlier?"

"I have already told you, Draco. I don't want to be your enemy anymore. The war really lightened me and I don't want to lose people I care, not anymore. The people I lost were enough for a lifetime."

Was he going mental or Potter just included him in the category of the people he cared about? This was not possible, not even right, for God's sake...

Talking to Potter like this, no barrier between them was like talking to an old friend. And Draco knew why he felt this way. His entire obsession with the man in front of him was the fruit of something much stronger. But he had no idea how to tell Potter about this, he again felt helpless. His wretched existence felt so pointless in this moment.

"Draco" said the man putting a protective hand on his shoulder. "It's hard for me to ask you something today, after all that time we loathed each other, I know you suffered a lot after that Zabini fool, but you have to trust me for now. I..."

_Don't say anything stupid, please. I don't know how to handle this, _Draco prayed mentally.

"...am sorry that I made you cry and that I, you know, somehow took advantage of your state and..."

"Don't" Draco almost screamed, "I mean, don't be sorry...for anything. You never took advantage of me" _oh, taking advantage is good with you, Harry,_ he thought and gasped in shock after he realised he called him ``Harry``. And... Ahhh, how can he think about Potter like that? God, his body really has supressed needs!

In a second, he was up to his feet and decided to rejoin the party, before he sank into a day-dream with Harry Potter. Also, someone might have noticed he was missing, better keep away the rumours.

Harry noticed what Draco was about to do and his knees melt. Now, that he has a chance, he will use it. Hopefully, Draco was not so blind to not figure out his intentions by now, or at least a small part of what he truly wanted. After all, the truth always hurt and was the heaviest and longest way to achieve your goals.

"I want you to go out on a _date _with me, Draco" he said hasty, although trying to keep his calm, and outlining the word ``date``. A reaction, please? Merlin, why he was looking like that at him?

"WHAT?"

...

Author's note: Now. I know Snape is supposed to be dead, but I need him to be here because he will have an important part to play in the next chapters.

It was a little weird for me to write this chapter, because I didn't want to make mistakes. Forgive me if I did, sorry. I didn't expect the wedding to stretch for two chapters, but apparently the story asks for it.

Also, I'm happy that I have a mind full of ideas for the next chapters.

Thank you for reading my story and please forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes, told you English is a language I am now trying to learn better.

Awicca


	5. Chapter 5

**Hear my music**

**Chapter 5**

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Hermione, have you seen Harry lately? I think he disappeared somewhere. No trace of him."

"Don't be such a prat, Ronald and ask me for a dance" she said stroking his hair.

Harry needed to be alone right now, well... alone with Draco Malfoy, but her husband will not know the truth yet. Hearing her demand, he chocked with the wine he was drinking.

"But we stopped dancing five minutes before! Can you feel your feet? Bloody-hell, mine are soaked in their own juice."

"Ron, please, no such images in my head right now." Hermione grabbed some water and Ron was up to his feet.

"I'm going to find Harry. He can't be off for so long."

"Don't be selfish, and no. You're not going anywhere. The world needs you here"; she leaned and whispered in his ear. "Besides, look Charlie... Hey" she waved her hand "Charlie, would you go and find Harry, please? Your brother here wants to have a word with him and I think you know exactly where to find him, don't you?" she added with a subtle note in her voice.

Charlie nodded and started to go to the same path Harry and Draco have walked earlier. He knew about what the dark-haired man wanted to do; in fact he was the one who gave lots of advice. Being gay himself, he had some experience and was more than glad to share with his friend. His lover was now in Romania, where Charlie worked with dragons and where they actually met. It was a long beautiful story, which he was happy to tell to everyone who had the time to listen to him. Adrian was now his mate, his soul-mate, the person who had all his attention. No doubt that he, at some point, liked Harry, but this was before he knew Adrian. Besides, he reconsidered his priorities and simply knew that the dark-haired man was not at all his type on the emotional and psychological side. Charlie wanted to cherish his lover, to be over-protective, thing which he instinctively knew Harry will not allow, who was by definition a dominant.

After about five minutes of walking through a carpet of leaves, Charlie heard Harry speaking, but he didn't understand what, so he could not restrain himself from approaching. Suddenly he saw Malfoy's back and some muscles tensing around his neck. He let out a both surprised and annoyed "what" and after that Charlie popped out, watching as Harry fully opened his mouth.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

_WAS POTTER GAY ALL ALONG? How could I not see this?_ Draco asked himself, not giving a damn on the fact that Weasley's brother was behind him and Harry had his mouth hanging in a large "O". .

The blond's head was now full of phrases which all started with 'I'm going with Harry on a date. He invited me', on a very musical rhythm. He bit his lower lip to not start some stupid dancing right there or worst, to start singing some of the songs he loved to sing when he was alone, at the Manor. If he had had the slightest idea that Harry was gay, he would have resolved the problem long time ago.

But he was not going to surrender that easy, he was going to put up a fight. Draco wanted to be conquered, not like a trophee, but like a lover and, if Potter really meant this, will do as he commanded. A date sounded good, for now...

_I'm a fucking. Bloody. Stupid. Git. Scum. Potter! He doesn't like me, oh God, he doesn't like me at all! That's why he's avoiding the answer. And what the heck is Charlie doing here? Had he been listening? Oh, I don't want to know ... please, Draco, say something... just say it, just say you don't want and I'll give up because I hate to wait like this...promise won't tease you anymore...say..._

"I'll send you an owl, Potter. You'll know until tomorrow" the blond said with a huge smile.

Was Harry blind or Draco just smiled to him? _Can't be, oh... I think I'll transfigure myself into an owl if that bloody letter won't arrive quickly!_ he said into his mind.

"Now, if you two don't mind"Draco started watching cautiously on Charlie and obviously regaining his natural dignity, "I'm going to eat something and have some fun. Actually, you can snog here if you like, it's well hidden"Malfoy chuckled "Potter looks like he needs some snogging right now, so don't make him wait..."he added laughing, his body turned halfway to Charlie.

"Give us a break, Malfoy, will you?"

Draco waved his hand as to say "be my guest" or something and started walking, slowly pressing his weight from one foot to another, fact which made him look like he was dancing. His silhouhette faded as the path curled round and left this corner untouched.

Harry collapsed on the shrivelled bark, stroking his hair with one hand.

"He didn't say a fucking thing!"he screamed at the top of his lungs. "_I'll send you an owl, Potter_."he laughed between squirks and cries, imitating Draco's voice.

"Calm down, Harry. He didn't say no, OK? There is still a chance and I think you have it already."

"What? How?"

"Heard about Malfoy pride?" Harry laughed. "He just wants things to be as he wants them to be. He needs time to see how you boil in your own juice, he wants to see you stressed and therefore he can know always that he can make you do things."

Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Yeah, seems his style..."

(***)

"Here you are!" Ron smiled. "Just in time. Father is going to make a toast. Bertie, pour some wine for Harry and Charlie!"

Harry took the glass and waited as asked for silence.

"I want to make a toast" he started adjusting his voice, while Harry looked on the opposite side form where he was standing to catch a glimpse of blond hair. Malfoy was still there, apparently having a glass of wine in one hand and a small pie in the other.

He raised his chin and ghosted his look through the crowd until he found green eyes and then he waved his eyelashes, only to prepare himself for closing them a fraction of second later. But this was enough for Harry to blush and act silly.

For a few instants, people cheered and Harry felt like he was watching a Quidditch game, everyone was hugging everyone. It was an old tradition at a wedding, before you left, to hug or shake hands with everybody you met that day, to preserve peace and good temper.

Harry felt his hands shaken for a dozen of times and even people hugging him, but Draco was nowhere to be reached. He searched the crowd with his eyes but saw nothing glowing in the twilight sun. He knew only Draco's hair would shine brightly anytime because of his colour.

After long minutes passed, the garden remained silent, only a few uncles, cousins and aunts who were slowly marching to the exit, laughing and giving Ron and Hermione a last 'good luck'.

Molly hurried the couple in the house to prepare their luggage for the honeymoon. They were going to leave tomorrow for Carraibe, but their first stop in the Muggle world was Hermione's house, because they were supposed to lead back her parents.

Charlie hugged his parents and waved a farewell to everyone, as he took some powder and stepped into the Floo. He longed for his Adrian and now the wedding was finished so he wanted to be backing home.

Harry stood in the kitchen, with his eyes lost in the shadows and one hand cupping at Hedwig's neck. She was not the same Hedwig, the one Hagrid bought. This one he received from Ron and Hermione last year for his birthday. They said she was very rare, like his old owl was, a rare specie, but they found one. Harry asked where but never got his answer. This Hedwig was similiar to the old one, but somehow more protective; absurd thing to say if he reminded his first owl.

Hermione slipped slowly in the kitchen and silenced the place. She knew Harry discussed with Malfoy because, first of all, she saw them both leaving the party and secondly, Harry was far too concerned after the guests left and looked like he was not there on Earth when she tried speaking to him.

The woman put one hand on Harry's shoulder but he didn't move at all. She sighed and posted herself in front of him.

"Harry" he raised his eyes now fully looking at her "please talk to me. You know it's better if you talk to me. What happened?" Her tone was warm and natural, only the last word betraying the curiosity that Harry knew was behind these phrases.

"Well, it was not that bad. We argued a little bit, he insisting to know why I invited him. So, I asked him why he did come after all and he started yelling and acting like a maniac, of course, all the time mocking me. Then, I decided to surprise him and complimented his appearance. I told him I was sorry that Blaise was such an arsehole and then he cried. I..."

"Wait, wait..." she said waving her hands "he CRIED? Draco Malfoy cried in front of you?"

"It was unwillingly I suppose. I think he still feels something for Zabini."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all. You are misinterpreting the signs, Harry. He just feels frustrated that he knows he loves you, but he can not show it to you. He underestimates himself because he believes you'll never choose him. That's why he couldn't hold his tears. Besides, you made it hard for him by being so understanding and sympathetic."

"Hermione, if you're right, I think I gave him a clue of how much I long after him. You know, before he started crying, I told you I was talking about Zabini, but I forgot to mention that I was very close to him. While speaking, I closed my eyes, because his face was distracting my mind. I don't know how happened, but I suddenly felt wetness on my cheek and when I opened my eyes I realised that he was crying. I said to myself that this was a good opportunity and I hugged him, OK, I'm lying,"Harry flushed with his face growing pink "first I completely squeezed him as hard as I could, I wanted that, you know."

Hermione laughed but didn't say a thing. She was too captured in the story so she just nodded her head.

"Then..."Harry continued taking a huge amount of air into his lungs "I stroked his hair, I suppose I can spare you from the embarrasing details..."

"Like what?" she provoked.

"His hair was like silk, 'Mione. Even yours isn't so smooth."

"Oh, thank you" she pretended to be upset. "That's because I don't intend to charm someone like Harry Potter. I'm already married to the best man in the world, remember?" she said flicking her fingers in front of his face. "OK, spare the details. Continue. Harry, I'm dying to know."

He giggled. "I know. So, I think he stood there in my arms for about fifteen minutes. When we parted, I apologised for bringing Zabini in the discussion and he managed some sort of apology because he yelled at me. Then he gave me a total hit when he smiled...smiled Hermione... and said that Blaise was not a sore subject anymore. Oh, and all this time I was calling him Draco and he didn't object a thing! Then I began talking about my reasons to invite him. Meanwhile, he made some comments and started laughing and he asked me why I didn't laugh at him when he was crying. I answered that I didn't want to have him as my enemy anymore. And, oh... listen one funny part ... I started apologising for taking advantage of his state earlier and he almost jumped in the air shouting to not be sorry... Imagine this? I feel he kind of liked how I comforted him..."

"I think so. Harry, what next?" she engorged her eyes.

"Next..." he sighed "I chose to tell him the truth, but in a very fashioned way; I asked him for a date."

"Harry!" she smiled hitting him in the arm with her fist. "Very clever, I'm quite surprised that you made this step. And...?"

"He screamed ``what`` with all the air he had inside of him I think and then Charlie popped from nowhere. Have any idea, Ms. Weasley?"

She turned red and started mumbling something.

"Ron wanted to come after you, so I had to send someone. Charlie seemed like the perfect person and he was there, right place, right time."

"OK, I forgive you for ruining my attempts."Harry adopted a strange smile. "Now I'm waiting for an owl, so if you're not sleepy you can stay with me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as trying to understand and then her laugh filled the kitchen.

"He... is... sending... you... an... owl?" she drowned in her own laughter.

"Well, yes" Harry approved sitting in his chair and stalking with his look how Hermione was about to fall from her own.

"How... ancient!" she regained her breath.

Harry spat out his tongue, smiling like a maniac when one owl flew to him and left one little piece of parchment, tied with a black ribbon. Everything about Draco seemed so stylish, even how he laced the ribbon that Harry had to think he would have to change his entire wardrobe if he wanted to be with the heir of Malfoy estate.

Hermione couldn't hold her breath while her eyes were as big as onions. She was so not prepared for the answer, but neither was Harry, so she was not the one in trouble.

The dark-haired man unfolded the paper and his hands trembled.

_Potter,_

_If you really want to go out on a date with me, if you really mean it, I expect you to come to the Manor to pick me up for one dinner, let's say. _

_Just say one day and hour and I will be ready. PLEASE choose something good (maybe you can demand a piece of advice from Granger) and PLEASE wear something appropriate. I'm not going anywhere if you look like a baboon, understand? _

_Malfoy_

_P.S. Try to use some beauty products, might work in a way or another. _

Hermione laughed, repeating over and over "look like a baboon".

Harry grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"He said YES. A fucking YES, Hermione. He doesn't hate me!"

"I already knew that, Harry"she said looking again over the letter. "But I've got to recognise he has style. _Look like a baboon_, Harry" she laughed again. "When you'll be together I really don't know who's gonna be the boss..."she followed Harry's eyes with an ironic smile.

"Oh, 'Mione, shut up and better tell me one good place to take him for a first date" he begged.

"I don't know" she excused herself shrugging her shoulders. "And I've got to go and sleep"she yawned.

"OK, I understand" Harry said rewarding her with an upset look on his face. "You go, I'll figure something alone. This owl is so impatient and curious that I can say she lent some features from Draco."

Hermione stroked his hair and said a "good night"while putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Harry was about to start his letter when he heard a very clear whisper coming from the opened door.

"Try to use some beauty products" Hermione quoted with a small chuckle. "And you should take him somewhere in the Muggle world. Don't plan the date for tomorrow, let him wait, crave for it and you'll have enough time to think about the place and the outfit."Her voice faded in the dark as Harry was sure he heard her climbing the stairs.

_Hermione is always Hermione,_ thought Harry excited, noticing that she gave him the best advice ever...let Draco crave for something... _that is interesting. Girls have a veeery strange way to sort things out_.

(***)

Narcissa had been waiting for her son to return from the wedding for quite a long time. She said Winky to make her a tea, she checked all the letters on the desk and she was very happy that her husband will be home soon. Lucius was in Italy for a very special meeting which, obviously his style turned into putting the foundation for a new bussiness. But she was not mad. She could not be.

Her dear Lucius was finally happy with his family and his work; he had no fear and all thanks to Harry Potter. After the war ended, their family was under a bad sign because they frathernised with the Dark side. By that time, when the trial started, Potter became an Auror. As expected, he was more than welcomed into their tiers. The Wizgemont decided to judge all the Malfoy family together, to make it simple for them and for everyone else.

The day with the trial, Narcissa remembered the look on Draco's face. He knew his parents were innocent and so was he. Lucius knew someone who had a memory which could prove that they all were clean, a memory which proved that Lucius and Narcissa acted at Voldemort's orders only to protect their son. Also, that memory could prove that her husband was, most of the time, under the Imperius curse. She remembered now how empty their house seemed back then, when Voldemort and his true allies, like her sister Bellatrix, were ghosting through the corridors and she had to pretend being a good hostess.

But, during their trial, after the charges were read, she saw Potter entering and approaching the head of the Wizgemont. They spoke for more than five minutes, with eyes splashing the room. Everyone held their breath, not knowing what to believe. Then, the man announced that Potter had found an unbreakable testemony which surely proved that the Malfoy family followed Voldemort's orders only because they were afraid and sometimes under the Imperius curse.

Narcissa was amazed. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter saved them all when the last words came: cleared of all charges. But, mostly, she couldn't believe that the dark-haired man standing there was able to find that memory from Snape. When Lucius first told her that they had a chance to avoid prison or the Kiss, she stood stunned.

Then he told her that Snape, Dumbledore's spy for the Dark side and also their good friend once wanted to be sure if Lucius and Narcissa (and then Draco) were truly with the Dark. He druged Lucius with Veritaserum and asked all he needed to know. So, he put that memory in one tiny vial, hoping it would be useful someday.

Even today, Narcissa could not decipher the last glimpse she saw of Potter. He was smiling to his ears and watching Draco carefully as they were released. Back then, she couldn't solve his reaction, but now it spoke volumes. Maybe Potter fancied her son more than she could ever imagine.

_Speaking of the devil...um, well... thinking_, she said in her mind as Draco Apparated in the drawing room. He looked quite flushed and his spiky hair ran in every direction. He approached Narcissa and with a strangled voice started to talk.

"Motheeer, I'm going on a date."

"So" she tittered "why so impatient, my darling? You've been to a dozen of dates by now. Must be someone important, I guess if you are acting like a teenager."

Draco eyed his mother and sat, still looking a little bit confused and ashamed.

"It's Potter" he dared to speak with the tiniest voice Narcissa had ever heard coming from her son.

A second later she started laughing, causing a serious rambling in Draco's head, who now wondered if he did the right thing by telling his mother this detail.

"He invited me to go on a date with him..."

"...and you accepted, no?" she completed.

"No, not yet"Draco jumped. "I am still thinking."

"Wait here, my dear. I'll be back in a blink of an eye" his mother disappeared with an amused look on her face.

Draco had nothing to do so he called Winky to demand for a tea and some chocolate, if possible. He loved chocolate and he knew Winky would do anything to fullfil his wishes, even if Narcissa clearly ordered that her son should not eat so much chocolate. The blond remembered now the circumstances in which his mother made such a statement. He was devastated after the break-up with Blaise so everytime he came down to eat, he ate no proper food, only chocolate and tea. His parents, both of them, were at loss of words and his need of chocolate didn't stop until Narcissa put the foot on the threshold and didn't allow him to be anywhere near that thing. After all, it wasn't Draco's fault, she had a sweet tooth herself, but her boy was exaggerating.

By the time Draco received his chocolate, Narcissa returned with a piece of parchment and a quill in her hand. Draco raised one eyebrow, watching as the woman put the quill in his hand.

"Write now, darling. Tell Potter you agree to go out with him." Her tone didn't admitt refusal and Draco was surprised that his mother actually wanted and obliged him to meet Harry.

"Mother" the blond started to thrum his fingers on the table in front of him "I intend to do this alone, in my own room."

"No, Draco, I want to see with my own eyes that you accept his offer."

"Why?" her boy took a sip of tea and a gulp of chocolate, licking his finger after.

Narcissa was about to open her mouth to object when she saw the chocolate, but Draco hadn't acted so silly, licking his fingers, since he was at Hogwarts. She supposed he was very happy and was going to answer anyway with a big "yes", but she still wanted to see him writing it.

"I'm not going to spy on you" she assured. "I just want to see how you write it and hope you accept. I'm not a bad mother, Draco."

He was up on his feet and hugged Narcissa, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am so happy, mother, like I never was before"he said cradling into her arms.

"Oh, Draco, don't imagine it that I don't know how much you actually love Harry Potter. And I dare say that your feelings are returned. I only think it's sad that you two acted silly when you were in school. I knew since then that you loved him, Draco, understand me?" she stopped to kiss him on the forehead and her boy nodded unexpectedly.

"The way you talked about him, the way your eyes stood in the shadows when you stopped talking about him, the way you pretended he was your enemy just to let out the frustration you felt because you could not tell him how much you truly loved him." Narcissa stopped again and let go of Draco, gently stroking his hair. "Now write to him, Draco... and don't be too harsh, darling..."she smiled putting the quill and the parchment again in his hands.

The blond climbed the stairs, walking quickly than necessary to his room. Opening the door, he rushed at the walnut desk and began writing his letter. He decided to keep his normal self that Potter knew by being as rude as he could, a rudness associated with irony.

Yeah, the letter sounded good, he concluded after reading it for about five times already. Now, all he has to do is to wait for Harry's answer. _Hope he'll be quick. I'm dying here; _his mind could not be fooled and accepted his impatience as well as his arousal.

(***)

Harry folded the parchment, after reading it dozen times, to reassure himself that he sounded good, all the time thinking about Draco and the feeling of his silked hair in his palms and sliding among his fingers.

_Draco_,

_I will come after you on Tuesday, at 7 o'clock. Be ready because I'm not going to wait for you to fix your hair or something._ (Here Harry tried to scold him for being so fond of his physical aspect, but he was all the time thinking how much he loved when Draco was looking like a Muggle model, but, of course, he always looked mind-blowing.)

_Don't worry about the dinner; I think you'll be amazed of how well I can arrange things. I promised you a date and so will be. See you on Tuesday._

_Sleep well._

_Harry _

After finishing the letter, Harry wondered if he should add a "Love" between _sleep well_ and _Harry,_ but better let things follow their course.

He could now sleep well, knowing that his Draco demanded him to pick him up from the Manor. This was for sure a warranty that he could not escape or run away. With his eyelids closing willingly, Harry slid on the bed and in flashes was in the world of dreams.

(***)

Draco stood on the middle of his royal over-sized bed, with his arms encircling his legs. Expecting Harry's answer was not that easy. When his mother climbed up to see what he was doing, he pretended to be asleep, even unsure if she bit the bait.

In the darkness, Draco shuddered and slipped out a sigh when his owl entered the room. Harry was not as quick as he expected him to be.

Reading the letter, Draco's face lightened and he mentally prayed to every God he knew, thanking them for making him to go to Weasley's wedding. Harry even wanted him to sleep well. Oh, he certainly will...

He let his body fall under the sheets with a bright smile on his face. In his mind he started to slowly sing some lyrics he knew well, appreciating the fact that they just came into his head like a flashback.

_eyelids are closing_

_don't be afraid to go into the light_

_oh, my beloved one,_

_let me paint your shade_

_with the fire of my ground,_

_standing here under my feet_

_don't be afraid to go into the light_

_I'm not afraid_

_let me bear your shade_

_your paint upon me_

_like a daze_

Now, Draco knew for sure that his life was going to change. Just the feeling of being with Harry made him fly and feel surreal, not to mention his touch that he rememebered so well and for which he longed with his entire self. He gently closed his eyes, still singing into his head, remembering himself that Tuesday was not that far. Not far at all.

...

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading my story and please REVIEW if you like or don't like or have any little objection. I will accept them gladly as long as they are well founded. I know I'm not such a good writer, but I'm really trying to improve. Have my word! :))

Thank you for adding my story to your alerts (for the ones who did it).

Now, I want to say that I'm really really sorry that the following week I won't be able to post anything. I'm going to be out of town, at the country with my grand-parents and unfortunately they don't have Internet there (it's a quite remote region) so I won't be able to deliver my work. But, I'll keep writing and post it when I return.

About the lyrics here at the end, which Draco sings into his head. They are mine, my own creation, I know they aren't that good, but they fit there. They are from a poem I wrote months ago, "Dead's Memorial". So, _Dead's Memorial_ by Awicca.

I hope you still like it and keep reading without being bored. Please don't be mad that I'm not hurrying things. I know you want to see Draco and Harry finally together together, but that's the magic, guys!

I was kind of rushed to finish this chapter, because I had to prepare my luggage, I think you'll feel it when you read the last two parts (marked by (***)). Again please forgive my spelling or grammar mistakes.

Love you all and have a good week!

Awicca


	6. Chapter 6

**Hear my music**

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up and suddenly realised that it was Tuesday. He didn't expect it to come so soon, but still it was not soon enough. He was a bag full of nerves and impatience. His own bearable level was way too high. Last night he merely fell asleep, thinking and planning every detail regarding his date with the blond. Yeah, he was going on a date with the blond and he felt utterly amazing.

Thanks to Hermione, Harry knew exactly where to take Draco. Even if she left early on Monday, she managed to leave a note, gently pinned by the door of his bedroom. Thankfully it was wrapped in some gray paper, shrivelled at the eges, making Harry breathe relieved that no one could have seen its contents. In the morning, this very September morning, when Harry came down to the kitchen, his usual tea seemed the sweetest, despite the fact that he was alone, silence didn't overwhelmed him. Ms. Weasley was outside, in the garden, while everyone else was at work.

Harry didn't have to worry about work. He was a self-employee, his work there when needed. Harry secretly worked for the Ministry of Magic but being who he was, he couldn't afford his name to appear everywhere and everytime. He did detective work, the Minister's himself most reliable agent, Harry Potter. He was at good terms with Kingsley, his best counselor, but this was top secret, nor Ron and Hermione could know. They weren't prepared to know that Harry has so much power in the Wizarding World. Besides, his cover was way too good for someone to suspect something: auror Harry Potter, the best in their tiers.

The dark-haired man was anxious. Since his date with Cho Chang, in the fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry didn't attend any other date. Firstly, because with Ginny (when he was with her) was all different. Being Ron's sister, they were around each other every day and every holiday, so he never considered he might need to go out with her like that. _With her was nothing_, Harry spoke in his mind. He didn't fancied that much kissing Ginny or simply being with her, so he decided to break-up with her two years ago. Everyone was devastated, except Harry. They all have expected an announcement of their wedding, not the very opposite. Secondly, Harry didn't want a date with any other girl because he had so many doubts regarding his sexuality. He never discussed this theme with nobody until he decided to confess Hermione. She was open-minded and Harry thought she will understand. She did.

The dark-haired man knew what changed his own opinions about that. The reason was Draco. Only him, his former enemy, which doesn't seem to bother about making his life unbearable sometimes at Hogwarts. At first, he decided to stay cool and not let his feelings overwhelm him, but nothing was too true of too false or too anything when he was face to face with Draco.

This Tuesday morning especially, Harry was unable to control himself, so his body begged for a very cold shower, icy perhaps, just to push thoughts about the blond out of his mind. He didn't feel exhausted, not the slightest, even if he slept just a few hours, waking up in the middle of the night to get rid of one specifically embarassing wet dream.

After this long "morning memento" while drinking his Earl Grey, Harry decided it's about time to tell Ms. Weasly that he was heading home.

"Home, sweet home", very true, tickling his senses. Harry coughed a little bit, in order to make Ms. Weasley attentive and almost quoted what he had to say. This was a "must have" now, because his mind dreamt every instant.

"OK, Harry dear" she sounded worried. "Come again whenever you feel like it" she added nodding her head towards him. Harry nodded in response and turned on the heels, ready to gather his belongings. For a full week he had been standing here, so to help with preparings for the wedding. By the way, this suddenly brought him in mind every image with Ginny trying to be affectionate and speaking so sweet when they were left alone (situation which occured a dozen times, because the other's efforts), that Harry felt like he would soon puke.

With a slow pop he was home. True home. His house was like a lost one, little fortress, very powerful wards, in the middle of nowhere. Nothing that could be reached, not if you haven't been accustomed to the wards. Harry wanted to be alone more than anything, but Ron's or Hermione's occasional visits were always a reason to cheer up. Not that they didn't go out, like old times. When they all were free, they usually hit Hogsmeade, as they used to in school.

ARGH! He was pathetic! Not any single thought could keep his mind away from Draco and their date tonight. He planned, for the first time of the evening, a dinner, a quite romantic one, because he phoned the restaurant (which was a Muggle one, to avoid any press and as Hermione suggested) and booked a remote table, somewhere more quiet and not in everyone's eye. Harry knew it was a fine restaurant, which Draco was supposed to like.

Harry also knew that the blond didn't visit any special part of the Muggle London, so he decided after dinner to take him through the city and perhaps to a Muggle entertainment park, if they hadn't run out of time.

The clock on the wall advised Harry that it was 10 o'clock and he started planning his outfit for tonight. He climbed the stairs to get in his room. There the first thing he did was to open the window to let in the fresh air. Harry longed for fresh air. He made a habit to let the window open at night, but this week he hadn't slept in his chamber so now the air was not soft and thin as he wanted it to be. He opened the wardrobe picking up one pair of black trousers which he knew fit him well enough. _They'll do the trick_, Harry thought. Now...a T-shirt, kind of hard, because he knew Draco loved ``all-black`` outfits, but Harry was not that much into it. So, demanding a little help from his magic, he poured some green and silver into the all black cashmere sweater he had chosen and the also black leather belt. After their change, all the pieces seemed like a complete puzzle. His fine sweater had now his "V" neck type drenched in a strap of green, with a thick silvery lace running through its substance. His belt was in a gray tone, changing like silver in the light, matching perfectly the trousers.

Harry sat on one side of the bed and demanded himself why hadn't he put the date at 6 o'clock, so then he didn't have to wait so long (not a big change indeed, but Harry felt desperate) . Useless, so many hours, the man felt his body sinking slowly in the sheets to take a nap.

(***)

The light shot strongly in one single place, making Draco's head sink deeper into the black sheets. He would know when when breakfast is ready to be taken due to one loud ``crack`` announcing Winky. Then he will slowly try to rise himself up and move his body to the shower, trying not to over-react in using his body products, fact which after could give him an unnatural parfume while walking. Maybe, because he had a wet dream, he will try to wank himself off to get rid of his hard-on and then, after other long few looks in the mirror, he will be ready to dress and go downstairs to have breakfast.

But today was no other morning. Today was his date. His first date after that time when he was in public with Zabini. Now, he hoped Harry won't be too willing for one first date, because he would certainly mind having their faces on the first page of the Prophet the next day.

Draco had chosen his outfit yesterday; to be sure he won't skip anything or forget something of value. _Black never fails_, he spoke yet hesitantly to himself.

This morning Draco's head was full of mixed emotions and feelings. Surprisingly, the thought that it was too soon to go on a date after his break-up with Blaise never crossed his mind. But, there was one thing which Draco could not resist to ask himself: _Was Harry Potter gay all along?_ It seemed sureal for the dark-haired man to invite a Malfoy, absolutely not Draco, to take dinner with him. So, there surely should have been a catch.

Reluctant, the blond was eating his breakfast, while Narcissa eyed him with one of those motherly glances. He felt an enormous urge to bury his whole body again in the sheets, because the time passed so slowly and seven o'clock seemed like an age apart.

About 1 PM, Draco took his jacket and was ready for a walk, his usual walk on the fields near the woods. September was now in his full force. The Manor appeared in the peachy old sunlight like a castle from a dream. Clouds were giggling up in the skies and the light was blessing. Draco had his eyes glued to this landscape, facing the house which was his sweet hiding ever since he opened the eyes for the first time. An instant passed, one flash crossed the sky and Draco's mind was again focused on her task today. Yesterday, the whole afternoon, he tried to supress every single thought of how the date would be. He really didn't mean to dream about the moment because the moment could be his then. He naturally knew that Harry will make things perfect, but, even so, he just had one simple dread: how will he behave? He prayed not to make a fool of himself, to act how he was supposed to and he wanted for merely one time time in his life to leave all the "Malfoish" behaviour, to be just Draco.

At 6:45 PM Draco sat in the drawing room, while his mother was stroking his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear. Her baby was nervous like he wasn't before in his whole life. His knees were shaking bitterly and his palms were pressed hard on the forehead, sustaining it. Draco became more nervous, bitting his lips enough to force the blood to pour, until Narcissa decided to offer him a coup of tea. Draco didn't accept it, mumbling something about short visits to the loo and peeing too much.

Now, his face was all flushed and reddened. He was that impatient, checking his wrist watch every five seconds. The blond knew he could not be able to accept another disappointment and hoped Harry won't be so foolish to ruin their chance.

The dark-haired man took one hand of powder and Flooed the Malfoy Manor. His voice was like crap, he thought. _Too much fucking emotion..._

"Malfoy Manor?"

_Here we are, entertain us, I feel stupid and contageous_, Harry sang into his head the last song he listened about an hour ago, while he was sitting on the sofa, simply counting the minutes. At first, his hope was taken aback by all the silence and his heart ached. All of a sudden, a warm female voice made its way through the Floo and his brain.

"Yes. , perhaps?" the voice asked with a curiosity beyond normal limits.

"I... yes. Can I come? I'm looking for Draco Malfoy." His voice sounded totally like shit. _Damn, I can't be that dumbfounded every time I say his name. Where is the Gryffindorish courage? _He scolded himself mentally.

"Mr. Potter, will you please come already? My Draco is waiting for you" the woman voice said again with a calm which Harry admired.

Then the dark-haired man snapped... He was talking to Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother was nothing like he had expected her to be, he realised when he finally put the foot in the drawing room.

Her long blond hair, reaching her waist and the blue eyes made her appearance even more spectacular than the natural beauty she had beyond any doubt. No wonder his Draco was such a ``chef d'oeuvre``, it was in his genes.

"Good evening!" Harry snapped again, this time finally regaining his voice. He took Ms. Malfoy's hand and kissed it, looking straight into her eyes. He saw trust there and was enough for him to know that she accepted his interest for her son.

Draco stood still, unmoved on the black leather sofa, measuring Harry's silhouhette as he was approaching with an unsecure bright smile.

"Ready?" he asked softly stretching one hand towards Draco. Of course he expected the blond to take his hand, but it was like too much all of a sudden. Maybe not... his calloused hand stretched back in a rather circular strange movement.

Later he regretted his little attempt when he saw the expression on Draco's face, throwing tiny poisoned daggers from his gray eyes.

Draco wanted to touch Harry's hand, why had he taken it back? In the blond's head was now a hesitant silence which he haven't foreseen either. Suddenly, back to the present, he met Ms. Malfoy's look and snapped ready to speak. It was his very turn.

"Yes, I'm a Malfoy. We're always ready" he answered sarcastically watching the quizzical expression on Harry's face.

"Good. We can't use the Floo" he advised when Draco went over there, ready to grab some powder, "what we need" Harry continued with a malicious tone "is Side-Along Apparition. Hope you like surprises, because you'll now let's say receive one" he smirked, adjusting his now trembling voice, but Draco was already next to him. Harry was glad to notice that no other mean remark occured or other "Malfoish" feature which Draco really really needs to expose when in public.

Ms. Malfoy was smiling to her ears, Harry observed, and gave Draco strange pair of looks, which the man could not interpret as good or bad. He gave Draco a quick glance just to admire how much good taste he had and how much attention he gave to his outfit. Harry knew Draco loved black, but he wouldn't mind a bit of colour.

His thoughts were all supressed when one soft squeeze seized his arm. Draco tried a smile and actually smirked at his mother over the shoulder. Harry answered squeezing even harder and concentrated on their place to Apparate. It was a street drawned in darkness, with a light blossoming at the end of it, where the central road showed a boulevard of a Muggle city.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes when they came out from the darkness (both regaining their posture after one Side-Along Apparition) and saw the big lights falshing in front of them. He never had seen a Muggle city at night before, so all the light was like from a huge "Lumos" and people like ants marching and talking and acting like an army. A few high towers were raising ahead, human grasshoppers changing coulour in the light they provided. Full of green and blue flashes, like traces, shades of colour covering like a web, Draco thought.

"This is Muggle London, Draco" Harry started smiling. "Weeell, a very small part of it. I hope I didn't make a mistake by bringing you here..."

"No, this is perfect..."Draco stood marvelled "...you know, I've never been to Muggle London like this before, I mean on this kind of occasion. I'm glad you managed to think something right for the first time in your life, Potter" he laughed, suddenly changing his tone from sincere to sarcastic again... fact which annoyed Harry.

"Draco, please" the dark-haired man began catching his gray eyes in a delicate moment and using a forceful look "don't act like this. Why do you have to be like this always!"

Draco felt creepy and empty somehow. He certainly succeded in annoying one man he truly cared just because he was all too Malfoy to admitt he really felt something for him. Potter was way too sincere and it almost hurt him to recognise to himself that he was sarcastic just to keep his usual Malfoy behaviour, like a mask. He didn't know what to answer. Instantaneous his body felt heavy and his head started trembling. Harry eyed him expecting an answer, but Draco's mind went blank.

He stared at the man in front of him with an urge to fall on his knees and wait to be embraced, encircled like back then in the woods, with no need or will to escape or being released.

With his eyes lost in gray circles, Draco felt his hand grabbed with a softness he could not describe with words. Harry's fingers were caressing his pale ones, which glowed in contrast. The blond could not supress a smile while the man's hand squeezed his hand tight, in no need to talk or do something else. There was a mutual communication which was perfection for Draco.

They started to walk on the golden street, mirrored in flush light, but Harry let go of his hand. He now knew he hadn't gone too far, knew Draco loved his way to see things. After one minute of walking they stopped in front of one expensive restaurant. Draco was sure it was expensive because of the curtains, chairs and tables and the Frech dishes he saw on some tables, which he knew by himself, were not that cheap. Small candles at every window and on every round table, each having a vase with beautiful flowers in the middle, the atmosphere was a cosy one, even if everyone seemed lost in their own world. Harry opened the door for Draco and giggled satisfied when the blond smiled, his eyes completely swimming in joy. They were led to their table by a very attentive and good-looking waiter and Draco noticed that it was a separate one, and there was nobody around them. _It seems like Harry payed something besides to have this place quiet and undisturbed for us..._ Draco thought.

"I didn't expect you to actually follow what I've said in the letter" Draco spoke his mind aloud. "It is beautiful here. Thank you" he added simply proud of himself for having this inner strength to tell Potter this.

"I'm happy you like it in here. Posh, I must say, but if you feel good, that's all that matters for me" Harry measured him with his green eyes.

"All my life my parents could afford the best for me so I'm more than used to all that. _Really, Potter, posh?_. I know you have money, Potter, but I think you care too much for the others to spoil yourself, just sometimes."

"This ``sometimes``, Draco" he put the accent on his name while eyeing him "can become a very nasty ``always`` if we aren't careful. I brought you here firstly because you asked to and secondly because Hermione said it's a marvellous restaurant. If you had left it up to me, I would have taken you on a picnic in the middle of the night. I like things to be natural and this is beyond natural for sure. And please" he smiled his sweetest smile making Draco fight with a blush "please don't be like a peacock when you want to sustain your opinions in front of me. Just be Draco, I want to get to know you sometime..."

_This really hit me... and a picnic in the middle of the night... it would have been like my dream, my own personal dream. I can't behave like a Malfoy anymore if Harry keeps being so sweet and squeamish around me. He really wants to forget and I am soon going to cover my erection with that wisp of flowers in the vase_, Draco spoke in his head unaware of the fact that the waiter had been asking his order for at least three times by now. Finally, he worked his way back to reality and spotted something French of the first page of the menu... some duck or God knows what, he was not able to think right at this moment and he certainly couldn't remember the name of the dish with all this pressure. Harry chose red wine for them both and gave him a questioning look when he started to pick on the waiter.

_Draco is utterly possessive, by all means and nature_ Harry assumed and this was not far from the truth.

During their dinner, Harry stood amazed by one specific giddy look which lay on Draco's face. He was swallowing small amounts of food at times, every gulp carefully in a weird balance and never forgot to watch the other man simply fluttering his eyelashes, often while taking small sips of wine. Harry became suspicious of the fact that Draco may want to seduce him or something like that. He remembered Ginny moving her eyelashes like that and controlling every tiny part of her body to work on a perfect balance and for one purpose. Draco was doing mostly the same things, but this male version was the best for the dark-haired man and he decided he loved it until it reached the point when he blushed. At that moment he became a little unsure of his capacities, the blond shouldn't be able to make him behave so... childish, like a teen! Near dessert, Harry became widely embarassed and stopped looking cautiously at Draco. They both ordered ice- cream and Draco was making quite a scene.

"So, Potter, why you invited me after all? And why this date?" he asked with a charming voice, completely licking one finger which apparently was caught in ice-cream.

Harry stalked his pale finger being touched by one pink tongue and his lips doing the movement, forgetting, of course, the question which Draco put seconds ago.

_He is doing on purpose, I can tell for sure. Oh, Draco, don't be such a prat!_ He sighed mentally.

At the other side of the table Draco was swallowing hard the air in front of him just to don't start moving his lips. He was aware of the fact that now Harry was thinking about him. He was mean, he knew it, but why so much ado if he gets what he wanted?

"Because I like you. That's why." Draco heard clearly Potter's answer despite the mist in his brain, which was trying to asimilate the information and it was not so easy. Being at the heart of someone was a felling which the blond had not experienced thoroughlly only now felt nearly alien.

"Can we go now?" he found himself asking with his new watered eyes. He truly hoped Harry won't have any questions, because for him the dinner was no longer important and the restaurant was the worst environnment due to his emotional state. What mattered the most was the awestrucking reality, in which Harry said he likes him.

Harry lowered his head and made a quick sign to the waiter to prepare the bill. Their dessert was high time gone and he lusted to get out in the cold air. His fantasies went too far, approaching a bewildered tone which had damaging effects on his stomach: he felt butterflies in there, how strange and rare at the same time.

The two men continued their way on the boulevard after leaving the restaurant, Draco simply following Harry by instinct. His eyes were attached to the sky, which was painted in stars, shaded with a pale rose coming from a flushed light up one central building, a sky-scrapper. Draco felt strange again. Both of them were watching the sky, no speaking, no holding hands, no nothing. Draco began wondering if Harry was that shy or just was bored. His mind refused the very thought, but it seemed like a possibility. _How sick can I be sometimes, really_? The blond could not stop himself and asked with a stranguled voice, thoroughlly rubbing his nose:

"Are you bored, Potter?" his voice was little and he could not say more. Harry stopped thunderstruck in the middle of the street and just a few people were passing them, because the time was close to midnight and this area was quite remote, but beautiful to watch because of the lights springing from a few blocks away. Harry grew redder and redder, then started to blush a lovely pink tone and then, bitting his lips to exhaustion, grabbed Draco's hand covering it with his both palms.

"Do you realise what you just said? Or are **you** bored, perhaps ... !" he spat out confronting the other's face.

Gray eyes were like confessing to the sacred. No fear, no evil, no nothing, just Draco and Harry's heart started pounding faster and his love closer to her true acme. Wanting Draco to say something, Harry put one warm palm on his chest and said looking straight into his eyes, with a calming tone:

"I even don't know if you feel something for me or about me when you see me, but all I know is that I want you to. Can we... you know... meet again?" his voice slipped at the last sentence, which came out in flashes, between gasping for air.

Draco frowned. He never expected to hear this. Was like the most beautiful invitation for a second date he ever received. No, he was not going to be a total git and let Harry believe he hesitated or had a single doubt. His eyes vaguely reached one dark corner about ten metres ahead, linked with other secondary street. He kept his mouth shut and dragged Harry there. Oh, he wanted so bad that it hurt, to place his arms over his neck, to stroke his crazy hair, but he stood tamed, an unknown fear for failure encircling him. _Um... now... the answer, oh yes!_

Harry observed every movement and was about to giggle loud enough when Draco lugged him in the darkness. He could only see his gray eyes sparkling, like diamonds in the night sun. Should he take the lead again or wait...? His senses were excited at the prospect in which Draco tried to remedy his mistake.

"I..." the blond started, but his courage suddenly increased and his lips were a heartbeat away from Harry's neck, lingering there with their warmth. He positioned his mouth to his ear and spoke slowly, yet fiercely.

"You'll come and pick me up tomorrow at 4 o'clock. I want to take you somewhere...let's say secret" he whispered while sensing Harry's breath ache in surprise and his muscles contracting. His chest was pressed on Draco's chest, whose warmth made him shudder and his knees started an easy tremble.

In a flash Harry gathered himself and knew what to do to show him. His chin lowered a little bit, his face turned rapidly and he touched Draco's lips with his own... not too much, just for three seconds, as long as he needed him to crawl on his knees to beg for a true kiss.

"You bet I will" he said leaving these words like swollen traces on Draco's lips, his feather like touch causing the blond a serious brain-stopping. He now was falling in a daze, pieces of him wrapped and stored for Harry to discover. Then the man disappeared with a big happy pop.

Harry Potter disappeared and left Draco Malfoy with his eyes closed, lips parted and face flushed. His body was no longer under control, still pressing the now thin blank air and his hands were still trying to gain courage for claiming Harry's neck. But Harry disappeared.

...

**Author's note**: *chef d'oeuvre- masterpiece (from French)

Hi again after a long time!

Time really passes slowly when it's summer and you are somewhere in one village and have nothing to do besides listening to music, watching TV (when there is something good to watch) and playing cards. Of course there is work, but thank God for the high temperatures when we have to be more careful.

I was lazy enough to write just one chapter while I was like trapped there, so I am sorry... for my laziness.

Hope you like this chapter, I don't know how it came out in the end because I didn't have time to check it thoroughlly, so again please bear my mistakes.

REVIEW and keep reading! Love ya all!

Awicca


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is for my cousin because she wanted some love to be proven. Hope you'll like it enough and thank you for being my first reader and reviewer.

**Hear my music**

Chapter 7

When Draco finally got home, after standing awestruck for about ten minutes in the middle of a street in Muggle London, he folded gently his clothes in the wardrobe and jumped in his bed. Maybe there was time to listen to some radio. Draco kept in his room one Muggle device which worked pretty well. It was fun actually and a good option when he wanted to relax and listen to music. He turned to his favorite channel and was pleased to hear one French song because he simply loved French and of course he could speak French. His parents have taken care of that long time ago, when he was little and willing to learn this charming language.

_L__'homme que j'aime_

_Me fait danser comme__ si s'etait la premiere fois_

_..._

_L'homme que j'aime _

_N'a pas les mains dans ses poches _

_Ni les manieres de gentleman_

_Mais s'est dans les yeux quand il me dis je t'aime. _

_The man I love_

_Makes me dance like it's the first time_

_..._

_The man I love_

_Doesn't have his hands in his pockets_

_And he isn't a gentleman_

_But I see it in his eyes when he says I love you. _

Draco could not play anymore with his feelings. The need of Harry has become vivid and brought along a sensation of belonging which Draco couldn't deny. Staying completely naked in the middle of his king size bed, the blond glued his eyes to the ceiling before closing them and recalling every tiny detail of his date. The song was now over and followed another one and then other and other songs which he had somewhere at the edges of his mind as background for what he called "the beginning of his relationship with Harry". No doubt that the man had some serious prospects if he invited Draco to a date, especially a romantic dinner. Of course it was romantic, never mind this little detail as the blond's erection hidden under the table!

At first, Draco was some sort of intrigued with Harry's ability to make him hard just by being himself and chasing his look at times, but then he collapsed back down onto his mind and realised how much he really loved that man. Bullshit for sure, he is a Malfoy, but love was nothing to mess up with, just accept it.

His sheets were silken and suddenly Draco found himself wondering how silken Harry's hair was exactly. His mind has withdrawn to her ancestral senses and the man could do nothing but stay on his bed and breathe every second from their date.

But... wait, Draco ordered (it sounded like an order, despite the calm voice and his head bent to Harry'e ear, hungry to grab the earlobe or to kiss something) him to come tomorrow so he had now to think which place exactly he meant when he said "secret". The fuzzy pieces into his mind didn't help either. _Shit_ Draco thought, thanking the Gods that his mother could not hear his thoughts.

After a while, Draco gently closed his eyes and fell asleep, not minding the radio.

(***)

Narcissa was sitting not so comfortable in her chair waiting for her son to come eat breakfast. She was sleeping when Draco finally got home last night after his date with Harry. In her chest, her motherly feelings could not be hurt, so he hoped with all her being that her son was not disappointed in any way.

" 'Morning, mother" said Draco with a sleepy voice, covering a big yawn with his palm.

"Good morning, my dear... From when are you so informal?" Narcissa teased, but she obviously didn't mind her Draco to be informal because she wanted to hear the news.

Draco beamed at her, which was a quite strange reaction regarding her statement, but the man could not help himself from smiling all the time, like his lips were hexed in some awkward position.

"It went well, mother. The date, I mean. Harry was ..." Draco lost himself in the last thought and supressed one heavy sigh. "I invited him to pick me up today at 4 o'clock. Another date, I suppose..."he said absentmindedly, spinning the fork in his plate and making his food look like a volcano.

Narcissa noticed all this signs that advised the fact that her little Draco (of course in her eyes he will always be little and her angel) was completely in love with Harry Potter. She had known that since she once had the chance to saw Draco at school. Back then, in the Great Hall, she came to talk to her son about Lucius and Draco suddenly crushed with no other than Harry Potter who was coming from the opposite way, with his eyes bent down reading something apparently fascinating. The two boys started shouting at each other, but there was something in their look and in the way they moved, making Narcissa stand stunned in the middle of the hallway.

No matter what Draco claimed, she knew he loved Harry and now also apprehended that Harry truly loved her son, so why all this fussing around? Dates and blushing, like teens? Oh..., love is so charming!

Draco was so happy that he let some tea slip through his lips while looking distracted somewhere in the air, fixing a non-existing point. Later, after talking to Narcissa in the drawing-room, the blond felt like the happiest person alive.

It was almost 2 o'clock and Draco had serious trouble with his trembling limbs only if he did not move them. In order to refrain his arms and feet from trembling, the man was peacing the room, following the path to the door to his walnut desk. OK, when he said "somewhere secret" he hadn't been expecting to forget which place was exactly the one he was thinking of, but now seemed impossible to remember because of the way Harry touched his lips.

Right, it was not a true kiss, not even a kiss after all, but for Draco was a damn good start and hope blurted out more intensely and alive. The man had never experienced a touch like Harry's, so featherly like and both secure and frightened. But not a real fear, just the fear to not mess things up, a very familliar one even to Draco.

He felt a small piece of Harry in those lips, it was like heaven opened for him that one particular time and he could no longer obey to any human rule, it was against everything he had ever learned or been taught and imagine that was just one brief touch, for about three seconds. Draco was mentally incapable of visualising a true kiss with Harry because he felt he would faint from emotion and this hunger which he began to feel.

Later, before he widely spoke with Narcissa and listened to every advice she gave (surprised that his mother actually knew so much about gay relationships and that she never gave this type of advice concerning his dates with Blaise), Draco was capable to stand still and wait for Harry in the drawing-room. He eyed anxious yet nervous the fireplace, hoping the dark-haired man did not have a habit to be late, because a Malfoy could not simply wait for someone on a date or meeting or whatever. Of course, someone else could wait for a Malfoy to show up...

At 3:58 sharp, the flames turned green and Harry stepped unsecure in the Malfoy's drawing-room. Draco was pleased to observe (after he eyed Harry in oblivion for about thirty seconds, satisfying his need to simply watch him without being too unpolite) that Harry was casually dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt, a black one, which made Draco's mind fly to more inappropriate scenarios right then.

Harry blushed a little bit when silence took over and Draco was singing in his head by just watching him. The dark-haired man felt alien and he wished someone would start speaking.

"I'm happy you're here, Harry" Narcissa started while Harry thanked her mentally with his eyes growing in shock at her casual and relaxed manner. It was like the loath between he and Lucius or he and Draco had never existed. Or maybe it haven't existed for real, Harry was not so sure anymore.

"I will go now. If you want something, just call Winky. You know what to do, Draco. Have fun." she added after a moment of thinking, Draco approving by nodding his head and sending suggestive looks to her.

She smiled again and left, closing the door after her. Now the situation was becoming strange, Harry thought in his head.

"So, what about your secret place, Draco?" Harry asked, completely aware of the fact that if he did not spoke first they could as well sleep.

The blond was too tensed but managed to answer after a pause.

"I suppose you can call it like that. Actually, I was going to show you around: the fields, the river, the trees, the Manor's domain. I hope we won't get bored, just hungry enough to have dinner after. You... ok with it?" he aksed unsecure, watching as Harry started to smile and slowly closing the long distance between them.

"I could not be happier, Draco. I am never bored when I'm with you, you ought to know that. Now..." Harry's thoughts lost somewhere else, because now his breath was closer to Draco's neck.

His head was leaned so to inhale the blond's scent and Draco shuddered unwillingly. Harry drove the tip of his tongue to lick a sharp and straight line on Draco's neck and he heard the man gasp like holding on the thin air in front of him. No one had ever done this to him and it was unbeliavable how Harry knew that he might fancy this kind of touch and surely fancy that specific spot, right there...

Harry was surprised to find Draco with his eyelids shut when he regained his composture and spoke again softly. The blond nearly blushed when he realised he was caught relishing that tender touch and Harry's silky way to make him shiver.

"I'm sorry I left like that last night, but you were too good to watch then and I don't want our first kiss to be like that in a Muggle street covered upon darkness like we were hiding or something. I am sorry if it hurt you, but I could not resist anymore without... you... touching you" he finished with his face flushed and his cheeks pink, making Draco lose himself into oblivion again.

Why had Harry to be so Gryffindorr all the time? Did he really thought that Draco cared how was their first kiss as long as it happened?

No way. His mind was rambling. Bullshit. Harry was more than right and Draco purely knew it. He wanted it to be special, to feel Harry and to remember him all the night after and all his life if possible. He was ready to admitt that he wanted Harry to give him more than a kiss, he wanted him to give life, hope, truth and light but most of all, he lusted for his love.

Only Harry would know how to love him, as well as he knew seconds before to decipher that spot and to tease it, just by knowing it—pure intuition. Draco had now to think properly before that moment happened and he had to organise the "Tour of the Malfoy Manor" for Harry (not that such idiotic tour ever existed; he just had to invent it for Harry).

"Alright, you don't have to apologise for everything, H-...Potter. Let's walk, ok? There's a lot to see." Draco was about to call him Harry and he certainly heard the shock in the dark-haired man's breath when he pronnounced that "H" but better not... although it hurt him to not call him by his given name. Why he had to be so Malfoy all the time? It was their second date and Draco felt the magic between them, like they have been knowing and loving each other for years. In fact, the part with "knowing" was true. In seconds, Draco was brought to a realisation which frightened him at the moment. Their relationship was happening perhaps too fast. Was it bad or good, he didn't have the answer.

He stood marveled when Harry stormed a few steps in front of him and opened the door for him to pass. This was not at all what he expected the Saviour to be like, but he never had known how much Harry wanted him. Draco smiled as he stepped over the thereshold, allowing Harry to place a kiss on his forehead as they walked in the lobby.

Ok, this totally was not something he expected... Harry was already behaving like a lover and they were just at the beginning of their second date! He was doing everything so fine, just like Draco wanted to be treated sometimes like now. I mean what the hell, Blaise had never ever opened the door for him and he never even tried to behave like that!

Right now, Draco could find only two explanations, every one of them proved only in time. First, Harry really felt something for him and did this because he wanted to somehow win Draco. Second, Harry was not in the slightest interested in him and this was a plan to take a revenge after all the Hogwarts years when he loathed Draco. Personally, the blond prefferd the first prospect considering the fact that he was crazy about Harry since he met him the first time, but only fully realised when his hormones started coming to life.

"Do you like being in nature?" Draco found himself asking, biting his lower lip because he didn't want to call Harry by his given name yet and he didn't want to call him "Potter" either.

They were now walking through a narrow path guarded by some plants which looked like a bush but had flowers which smelled heavenly despite the fact that it was autumm. They were not even holding hands, not even looking thoroughly at each other when speaking.

Harry seemed a little bit uncomfortable, but then turned his head to watch Draco as his answer came.

"It is one of my favourite ways of relaxing, let's say. I live in a quite remote region; my house is placed there because I wanted to and there is a huge amount of wards guarding it. I don't want to be... disturbed" he intensified the last word by a pause. "I just want to be alone there."

"Not even a pet?" Draco asked entwining his fingers and playing with them. He wanted to be or at least seem relaxed, to sound playfully.

"Draco, I didn't mention I don't have one. There's my cat, Salem and of course my owl. I think you would love Salem. She is special, you know..."

"What do you mean by special?" Draco's mind raced to keep up with the discussion and at the same time to watch how messy but sexy Harry's hair looked.

"I expect you to figure it out when you'll know her. Don't make that face, Draco" he giggled when Draco looked puzzled at him in return. "I want you to come visit me sometime soon, at _my place_."

Silence took over as they marched the alley, but then Draco drove them both to left and then to right and then again to left and soon Harry found himself facing a large lake, shining like a charmed mirror in the light of the sun who was about to fade into the night. The landscape was magnificent; it was the perfect moment of the day to watch water like that. Now Harry understood what Draco meant when he said "something secret". This was secret indeed, you had to know when to be here to notice all this magic and apparently Draco had planned every tiny detail to bring Harry just in time.

He began now to think that the blond purposefully lost themselves in the garden labyrinth just to make time fly and kept Harry talking about all his habits, his hobbies and that stuff.

Harry slowed down his rhythm and his desire to feel the water mingling with his fingers and he waited for Draco to come beside him. The blond had now a flushed face which betrayed his arousal and need.

"I ... I know you sort of planned this" Harry watched again the lake and the sun's reflection "I could not ask for more right now, Draco."

"Harry, you don't have to ..." but he paused, eyes in shock that he finally had the strength to call the dark-haired man by his given man.

Harry was smiling to his ears and could no longer supress the urge to kiss Draco imediately. He had been cherished this moment for too long to let it go just like that. He needed Draco to want every second of it.

"Draco..." his words lost as he pulled Draco closer cluthcing at his waist. "You're my perfect one, no one could ever want for more"

Draco felt like hiperventilating, the need of air was outrageous.

_You're my perfect one. You're my perfect one._ Draco's mind was chanting over and over. How could a person think of words like that in such moments? It was the intimate contact which Draco felt in his entire life and it was not even physical, just words and two green eyes starving for his persona. Not even sex with Blaise was feeling that good; it was just a grain of sand compared to the whole sandy shore offered by Harry.

Harry touched again that spot on Draco's neck with the tip of his tongue, running a sharp and thick line. He pulled the blond closer to his chest, barely aware of the crimson in their both cheeks. He did the same thing on the other side of Draco's neck, making him shiver in his embrace. He raised one hand from his waist and put it in the fair hair, while his nose lost itself in the scent and inhaled audibly.

Draco felt like a worshiped god and Harry was doing all to seem incredibly natural. He let his tongue lick flashes of Draco's pale white neck and soon his lips were working the same path. He heard the blond beginning to gasp and his body shuddered at times in Harry's arms.

He returned to his face and suddenly Draco opened his own eyes, felling a little dazzled. His eyes could not lie anymore. They burnt when they looked at Harry and he knew the man could feel their light changing all the surroundings. He just loved Harry so much but he couldn't do it, he was not prepared he thought... but his heart thought different.

"I love you, Harry. So much... I wz tooo afr'd to tell you" he sighed between small hiccups, while one tear exploded and raced over his cheek.

Harry sucked that one tear with his lips and started to kiss every centimetre of Draco's face.

"I... have... been... loving... you... since... the... first... time... we... met." Harry managed between kisses.

Draco had closed his eyes, wondering why he had said that without thinking when Harry whispered slowly "Open your eyes, Draco, please..."

Draco obeyed and saw Harry's face a centimetre apart from his and his mind irrupted when Harry continued.

"And I love you now, my Dragon. Please let me kiss you"

Harry begged and Draco clung desperately to Harry, his lips meeting the dark-haired man's lips and the world seemed not like before.

Draco let his mouth ravished by Harry's tongue and melt their tongues together after some time, still holding Harry like he was life. Soon, the other man's hands were rambling over the blond's body in a very pleasant way. One hand was entwined in his hair and another drew peaces on his back, while pulling closer his body, not letting air between them.

Draco decided he could be how he wanted so he had one arm over Harry's neck, rubbing and massaging gently the skin there and his other arm snaked until his hand gripped at Harry's bum, making him open his eyes wide and mumble something into their kiss which Draco could not understand. Their hands and arms moved like in a circle, holding here and there for seconds, more like a spontaneous dance which never gets boring.

"Harry" Draco managed sucking deeply the air when was given to him after they broke apart "look at the sky... it's the twilight. So beautiful. Now we can see it all, the earth" he said showing the ground which they were standing "the air, just the very air around us, the water ", his hand made a large movement to the lake "and the fire up there, just at this time of the day the fire is in nature showing like that. O...of course the spirit" Draco nodded his head, still holding Harry's hand in his "the spirit is us. Both of us, here is no one else to claim the spirit, so we are one spirit."

"What is this? What you've just said?"Harry ask a little too polite than he considered, with a lovely light into his eyes, showing their intimacy to Draco, who's eyes were sparkling.

"Harry"

Harry felt again his lips turn into a smile. It was so good to hear his name called by the lips he just kissed seconds ago.

"this is nature. The Elements. The Earth, the Air, the Fire, the Water and the Spirit. Five elements. Have you ever heard about something called a pentacle?"

"Of course I heard. I was in school too, you know" Harry pretend offended and hugged Draco to his chest, now almost whispering "The Earth, the Air, the Fire, the Water, the Spirit- all are in you, Dragon and you have it all for me"

Draco could not resist to this offer when Harry slightly parted his lips and pushed his tongue in. They kissed again forgetting everything around them, until Draco was brought to his senses by a sudden and flashing yellow light, shining over the hill and visible as hell in the atmosphere which started to darken.

"Ok, now we go before she yells." he said nonchalantly holding Harry's hand and walking beside the lake, over the field in front of them.

"Who?" asked Harry amused by Draco's tone.

"My mother. She hates when we are late for dinner. Did I say you are going to have dinner with us?"

Harry nodded, felling all of a sudden like the most normal person on the Earth holding hands with his now boyfriend (because for him that's how it felt) and talking about motherly habits.

"Now move, Harry before I find myself snogging you here and my mother coming to look after us. I suppose you will not want to see her face then..." Draco ended ironic.

He watched Harry who had a very strange look on his face and suddenly they both started laughing with all their heart.

_Now, this will certainly be a good evening._

**...**

**Author's note**: Hi again!

I'm sorry I was so lazy the past two weeks, but I was off on holiday and didn't really have time to write, even if I wished to.

This chapter is quite short, my opinion (don't know why).

REVIEW, reviews really help, no matter if they are good or bad.

The song is _L'homme que j'aime_ by Priscilla. I don't know if my translation is alright, I had no dictionary. Anyway, those lyrics somehow matched.

A 'small' problem next chapter... :))

Keep writing and review!

Awicca


	8. Chapter 8

**Hear my music**

**Chapter 8**

"_Harry... hear my music, just try to hear it"_

"_I am hearing it, my dragon"_

Harry was about to burst into crying (due to all the happiness he felt) when he realised that he was actually going to spend the evening at the Malfoy's, taking dinner with Draco and Narcissa. But for Draco gently encouraging him, Harry wouldn't have resisted staying still and paying attention to what happened around him.

"Are you ok, Harry dear?" Narcissa asked while the house elves were bringing the main course.

No doubt they were given clear instructions to prepare a very special meal, considering the fact that Harry Potter was here, at the Manor.

"Never felt better, . Have my word." Harry tilted up his head and took one small sip of the red wine sparkling in the glass.

"Oh, Harry, no need for such formalities now!" she laughed surprised and at the same time somehow pleased.

Harry could not find his words. Was this really one fucking lucky day or what? I mean... he just kissed the person he had loved since eleven years old under the magic of a magical sunset and now his mother was so happy to have him as company. So happy that she even wanted to be called on her given name (life is really a bitch sometimes, she strikes whenever she pleases... thank God now was something good).

"Narcissa it is then" Harry said slowly, almost counting the words. "By the way, thank the house elves, the food is awesome. I hadn't eaten something so good since last Christmas at the Weasley's. I suppose you ought to know by now about Ms. Weasley's blessed talent when it comes to cooking."

Draco bit his lip, Harry observed this. He was sure the blond was ready to make some usual remark regarding the Weasley's, but his mouth remained shut, for Harry's sake.

Right before dessert, the three of them were so full that they could not even speak properly. They were too lazy to do that and sleep sounded so good.

"I hope there's a lot of chocolate in the dessert" Draco made a shiny face, smiling like a child when brought a toy or a giant cupcake.

"I suppose I should have known you simply love chocolate, _baby_. You know, this could be a theory, blond people, almost all of them, dying after chocolate. Hey, maybe I discovered something huge" Harry laughed (making Narcissa laugh because, after all, she was way too distracted to notice the discussion).

Draco was red. No, not red. Scarlet.

He was never ever called "baby".

Harry searched the blond's eyes and didn't let go, while his lips made a slow but precise movement, whispering the word "Baby" one more time.

"Harry Potter, stop this instant" Draco managed before flushing again into a beautiful red on his pale cheeks.

At the other side of the table, apparently Narcissa was enjoying too much, but she finally saw Draco's face and was ready to prevent him from any embarrassment.

"Now, now, boys. Be good. Dessert will be here any minute and I don't think it is time to throw those looks. You'll have enough time after" she ended giggling freely.

(***)

"Ronald, what are you doing? Get in the cab!"

"I'm scared, Hermione! These don't fly!"

"Ron, don't make me come after you and shut up. I suppose I told you that we are in the Muggle world now, _cars don't fly_" she whispered the last words.

Ron Weasley entered the strange car with a frightened look on his face, watching carefully how Hermione gave instructions to the driver about their schedule and their route. Lucky him he had her!

"Honey moon is getting even better in the Muggle World" Hermione thought after a while.

(***)

Harry knew for certain one thing by now. He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco during the meal. The simple sensation of having the blond near was just enough to make him think of things not that appropriate. Later, in the drawing room, Draco sat still in a chair with his head bowed watching his toes and his arms encircling his torso. He looked like he was in pain or something like that. Harry was following him with his look and his mind was blank. He didn't know what to say, yet he wanted too much to say something or simply hold Draco.

"Did you like the food?" the blond asked with a tiny voice.

"Yeah" Harry answered taken aback by the simple question and by the emotion in Draco's voice. He wouldn't have expected in years to hear the man talking like that...while asking something related to food.

"It was good, Draco, really. I enjoyed taking dinner with you and your Mum."

Draco smiled shyly and bowed his head to hide his flourish pink in the cheeks. Harry was approaching in the mild air like a daze and the blond suddenly raised his eyes. He knew what was about to come. The kiss was inevitable, like premonition Draco expected it with all his being, despite the fact that he had already touched those lips earlier in the evening, under twilight. Harry's lips were engorged and saliva was shining at the corners of his mouth. He too was eager to kiss and be kissed by the blond.

Their second kiss was more than perfect, like electricity. Just imagine how your life would be without electricity. Harry, usually the strong one and never willing to submit, was now embracing Draco's knees with his whole body, while his mouth was chained with the blond's mouth. Draco was still sitting on the sofa, trying to maintain his balance and not fall on the dark-haired man (not that falling on Harry was such a bad thing).

"Need... to... breathe" Draco panted between their met lips. He really had to breathe, if you know what I mean and Harry was no help. He continued sucking and tracing patterns on his lips and into his mouth with the tip of his tongue. But, even so, this pressure he felt was too good to want to let go. His cries and stoccato breath were small and almost inaudibles.

After a well-deserved makeout session, between gasps and lots of kissing, both Harry and Draco were pink in their cheeks and acted like two lovers after their first date (which was sweet, considering this was not their first date). Draco held Harry's hand with his pale one and was looking straight into his eyes. He could say he was in love for true now and most important, he didn't know how his heart would resist if Harry did something reckless. He wanted to believe this time in love, even though he had abandonned the idea long time ago. He really wanted this to continue, to be loved and love at his turn. So, he felt like his body was going to leave the ground when Harry placed a kiss on his forehead. His attitude was so ... motherly... like he thought Draco was made from glass and was going to break at any unexpected and sharply move.

"Thank you for the dinner. I had fun."

The blond man had his ears red and his cheeks flushed, being sure that not the wine caused this. He was happy.

After long time, Draco Malfoy was happy and he knew exactly what to do. He had to be brave, this once...

"Harry" he could feel his voice break into a whisper "I was wondering if you ..."

Harry was now all eyes and ears, expecting Draco to talk.

The blond fidgeted, scratched his forehead with his fingers and then raised his gray emeralds again in the cosy light.

"...can you stay with me tonight?"

Harry was stunned. Not even a single muscle was moving and his look was petrified.

He approached the blond and gripped at his arms.

"Draco... it is hard for me to explain this. I- ...I don't want; I don't mean to rush things like that. I hope you can understand that"

Draco waved his hands desperately, like trying to catch an invisible mosquito. Did Harry indeed understood that he wanted to have sex with his tonight, that soon?

"No, no... you got it all wrong. I don't want _that_, Harry, not for now. I was just asking you to stay with me tonight, not sleep with me" he added laughing with all his heart.

Then Harry understood... and he agreed. After all, seeing the room of his new boyfriend was a thing which had to be done in the future. When they passed Narcissa's room, Harry heard she was whispering something in her sleep and the door at her chamber was largely open. This, of course, had to be the wine...

(***)

"Lucius" Narcissa yelled staring at the man who was just entering her door.

His husband was now home and she had been expecting all this time to talk to him about their son, supposing he would not freak out at first.

"How was your journey? How was Italy?"

"Italy is fine, Cissy. Like usual and the Manor there is as well-kept as the one here. Apparently the house-elves are doing the finniest job. How is Draco? Had he _recovered_ lately?"

Narcissa was somehow speechless; she thought it was too soon to tell him about Harry.

"He is good. Actually, I dare say he is coping quite well with the break-up. Lucius" she added calmly and sweet, "please listen to me, because I'm going to tell you something about him which I suppose you won't like as much as I like. He has found someone, a man who is the best for him, better than any other guys that he had been with, so I would like you to try accept the fact that this man is who he is."

"Who is it, Narcissa?" Lucius had his eyebrows and his lips curved in a strange position.

"Morning, Mother. I hope you have breakfast" echoed a voice coming from the top of the stairs and heading to the drawing-room. "Because me and Harry are quite hungry."

Lucius stared blank at his wife, directly into her eyes. Soon enough he was growing red while Draco and Harry were entering the room, with a big smile on their face.

"You were trying to tell me that Harry Potter slept in my house ... with my son?" Lucius started shouting at his wife.

She had a guilty look and also an amused one when she was watching the two boys. They were, no doubt, her boys, even if they were taller than two of them stopped in the thereshold, framing Lucius with their eyes.

Draco was following his moves and the way his eyes burnt into flames, while holding hands with Harry. He found his voice and he knew he had to be the one to talk now.

"Dad, I suppose this will be _your problem_ from now on, considering the fact that Harry is certainly not going anywhere. We are... how they say it today?" he turned to the dark-haired man "oh, I remember... commited. That's right, we are commited. I mean, we are together... OK... you got the idea." Draco chanted amused, not minding the wrath on his father's face.

"Now... what do we have to eat? I'm starving!"

**Author's note:**

^_ ^ Hi, guys! Sorry for being that late. I would not throw any pathetic excuse; I know you won't believe me! This chapter is so short, I can't imagine why (simply can't, I've tried). I'm having a few hard weeks from now on, so I don't know when will be my next post. I hope I'll have the strength to continue this story.

Thank you for reading and REVIEW!

Awicca


	9. Chapter 9

**Hear my music**

**Chapter 9**

"Harry, love, what is it? Don't you like your fried eggs? I can tell the house elves to make something else if you like..."

"Oh, no, Ms. Malfoy, this is more than fine, thank you. I am actually enjoying my breakfast."

Narcissa smiled and then her lips parted in kind of a remember something motion.

"Harry, dear, what have I told you about addressing me with ? I don't want to feel too old around you, boys!"

"We are 24, mum! How about starting to think we are grown up men and not boys anymore?"

Draco wished he had silenced himself to death from the moment these words escaped his lips, he knew his mother was one of a kind and discussing the status of her little angel *aka the grown up man here* was never a good option for maintaining his personal pride.

"Sweetie, this is not up for discussion. You will forever be my little boy, even if some fine man steals you and ties you up to his bed."

Harry almost choked on his tea when Narcissa made his mind wander a little bit too much for breakfast.

All went well in the end, Draco managed to escape one fierce hug from his mummy and whatever has been left of his pride was still standing when they decided to go for a walk around the manor, again.

The creepy part, Harry thought, was Lucius. While eating, his face muscles seemed frozen and the dark-haired man wondered how he was even able to chew something. Anyway, he was confident about one thing. Leaving "Lucius problem" for some other time, he was absolutely and utterly in love with Draco's mother... wow, I mean not in the wrong way...fuck, but she was such a valuable pawn in this chess game he knew for sure he needed to play with his Dragon's father if he wanted to gain his trust at least.

All these things went up in Harry's head, his mind being a little bit too preoccupied for the time being, considering he had Draco Malfoy in his arms... and Draco Malfoy was sure as hell leaning in for what seemed like a kiss...

... and Harry's mind exploded. He may be 24, but his felt like a teenager again every time he met with his gorgeous, beautiful, supreme...ecstasy, drug, how should he call him?

"Draco, would you do me a honour? I know this may be too upfront and perhaps sooner than you expected, than we _both _expected, but..."

"What the fuck, Harry?! Are you already proposing to me? Oh, no, this cannot be happening..." Draco chanted when his feet stood up and shivering became obvious.

Harry looked flabbergasted. He blushed so hard, he was literally red and hot, so hot that you could probably fry something on his face.

"You stupid and fucking gorgeous git!" Harry laughed. "Did you really think I was going to propose to you after two dates and one sleepover?! Draco, wake up!

Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he ended smiling light-heartedly, waiting for a reaction.

Draco was hyperventilating and trying to overcome the shock. Maybe it was not that much of a shock, but in his mind things usually degenerated and all was sooooo big...

"POTTER! You dick! Are you trying to kill me with all this stress! I need my hair free of stress wrinkles and such other stuff! Huh, and now, do not dare say I am a drama queen or something, 'cuz you just are the biggest prick that ever existed!"

Draco gasped out of air and fell on his arse. He quickly regained his composure and with a mischievous smile plastered on his face he added.

"And yes, of course I want to be your boyfriend. You better want me, even now when you have seen how you can annoy me."

"Oh, please, I have a degree in that. I have annoyed you all my life."

Harry leaned closer so that he could feel those velvety lips and the feeling was pure and raw joy. Caressing them, sucking gently and licking them, all that was the most remarkably wanted pain he had ever felt. Draco suddenly grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground. His face hovered over Harry's and his playful mouth got closer to the man's ear.

"So, now, that you are my exquisite boyfriend, do I get another date?"

Harry could come right there from those mere words whispered so dirty in his ear, but his pride saved him this once. All he did was nod his head in agreement. Damn, Draco possessive and all that was fucking sexy... he wanted so much more, so he eagerly dug his nails through the blonde's shirt. He felt his tongue assaulted by another and his senses were reduced to the most primitive ones which he did not suspect he even had until now.

He wanted Draco so badly.

Harry reacted by grabbing the blonde's arse and then he heard something.

"POTTER! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF LEAVING THESE GROUNDS!"

This was undoubtedly Lucius with his honey-like voice. Sarcasm was not needed, of course, but Harry was definitely too dazzled from earlier and his mind was not coherent until he saw Draco ushering him to Apparate as soon as possible if he wanted to keep his gorgeous locks on his head.

"Go, Harry, go now, please... the old bat surely gone mad" he chuckled on the last words.

The dark-haired man managed to steal one kiss from his new boyfriend and with one pop he was gone.

"What a luck" Harry thought when he literally jumped in his garden and accidentally squashed some tulips "being shouted at by two Malfoy men in one day... this is no doubt a wizarding world record! I am good...and Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend, so this makes me even hotter..."

Back at the Manor, Lucius was livid standing on the threshold and watching his son walk patiently towards him, like nothing ever happened.

"Calm down, father. My new boyfriend is a pacifist, he is a good and caring soul, he is not going to sly you for ruining our making out session" Draco said coyly.

Lucius looked for a moment like he has been hit with all the Weasley's twins inventions in his face and then his growing red complexion almost begged his master to go back inside, as odd as this may seem.

Ok, I know this may not be what you have expected after such a long long pause...

I am happy that there are still people who read my story, feel free to review, PM me or even shout at me with all your heart :D

I don't know yet where the story goes, my head is a little bit blurred, sorry for that.

Love,

Awicca


	10. Chapter 10

Hear my music

Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy was doing his morning yoga routine and everything was peaceful and going well. He felt happier than he had ever felt in the last three months. He stretched his muscles and while he did that he could not let his mind wander and think about why he wanted to be stretched enough... no matter how sophisticated and pureblood Draco was, his thoughts were still very dirty when he thought about Harry and how he wanted to think _dirty,_ be _dirty _and... well, just _get some action_.

Watching the green fields of the Manor, Draco was reminded about the outside world and the fact that he had another date scheduled with the man of his dreams today. This may not seem important, but for the Heir of Malfoy it was indeed a big deal and something which he really cared about.

"Uh, my pretty little one..." the radio in Draco's room sang. The Ramones was one of his favorite Muggle bands and he was very happy that he could listen to them while thinking about what to wear. Such a hard choice...

"Draco, how are you? Not very nervous, I hope?" Narcissa asked peeking her head through the slightly open door. She came in his room as usual every time he had a date. Apparently, or it was just Draco's impression, she was more nervous and impatient than him, which was sort of funny if you come to think about Ms. Malfoy being all interested in spicy details and who kissed who.

"I'm okay, mum. Just trying to figure out what to wear."

"Of course, dear, I'll let you be. Anyway, you are more of a fashionista than I am" she chuckled leaving.

After over two hours of choosing what to wear and finally dressing himself, the blonde-haired man was now sitting in front of the British History Museum. Everyone passing by seemed not at all concerned that such a beauty simply stood there and waited. They all maybe peeked through the chilly night and wondered what he might be doing there, but Draco rested impassible. He waited for the most marvelous boyfriend ever and this was even not enough said when he thought about Harry Potter.

_Fuck, FUCK! Why am I such a tit? Why, God, why?_

_Where the fuck are my car keys? _

Harry almost jumped over the green sofa to reach his car keys and be able to get his arse in the car and finally get in front of the British History Museum. The wheels went spinning like mad and he felt like he was finally getting at it. His dragon might have probably been waiting for so long and _that _drove Harry insane.

The rain was pouring now so hard and when he saw a pale silhouette standing under the museum's roof, his heart rested and inhaled audibly.

"You're late" the fair-haired man scolded him and scrunched his nose. "...and it's a date with _me_, Potter."

Draco's face was a mix of amusement, fear and something which Harry could not describe, but he supposed it looked like fury or Malfoy pride.

"I..." he started his eyes shut "...mhm, I had some trouble in finding what to wear, so it was worse than Crucio finding something to wear." Draco started laughing so hard it made the other man's heart melt along with his hand, which was now in Draco's hand.

"I should have guessed...maybe I should try to organize your shopping habits a little bit, love."

Harry then assaulted Draco with his lips, kissing and sucking at his lips, neck and everything he could find there exposed, patiently waiting for him. "Maybe" he gasped between kisses "you should try to organize something else" he continued breathlessly, still invading Draco's now inexistent privacy.

"I am taking you somewhere secret" Harry whispered and he waited to see Draco's childish and greedy expression. It was so sweet it made his heart race miles and miles and never stop. He could not get enough of Draco already and that was so goooooood.

"...but, before we go to that place secret, I want to do something which I have been dying to do with someone and haven't yet got the chance."

"O, Mighty Sexy Boyfriend Harry Potter, your wish is demand for me" Draco imitated and his efforts made them both laugh so hard they stepped in the pouring rain.

''THIS" Harry yelled, "this is what I want to do, come on, let's dance in the rain! Come on, Draco!"

Harry started singing and dancing and stretched his arms to get Draco move from the museum's stairs and join him. His dragon laughed and threw himself into the welcoming arms.

"I'm singing in the rain... just singing in the rain...

and holding my perfect boyfriend..." Harry added amused.

"That is so lame!" Draco chanted.

"Oh, that is lame?! Ok then, my love, I'm going to show you what is not so lame anymore" the dark-haired man said with a hint of mystery in his voice.

Draco's eyes engorged when he felt his body being pulled thorough a needle-like hole and he Apparated somewhere he hadn't been before. He was still holding Harry's hand when he noticed the room was poorly lit and that was because of all the candles circling one round space where he could see a variety of pillows and cushions, all covering one carpet on the floor. In front of them was a small wooden table which he assumed contained their dinner.

The candles emanated a powerful and rosy like smell which was delirious for Draco.

Harry watched his boyfriend open his mouth and then close it back again. Words would not come out of Draco's mouth, but that was fine because when he fell on the floor he could not feel anything but lips melting, heated bodies touching and one husky voice whispering loud enough in his ear: "_I love you, I love you"_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I love you so much" he whispered slowly. "I know this may be too soon to say, but I have never been happier in my whole life and now... Now I suppose I understand the meaning to a whole new bunch of things and it's awesome, Harry, it truly is."

Harry chuckled softly. "I think you are out of breath my love, but don't take too long to recover..."

Their lips met instantly and Draco's skin exploded. He felt like sparkling in the night, like he was a beacon for Harry's world, for _their_ world. This concept still sounded strange in Draco's mind, but he was more than ready to exploit it and be more for Harry every day.

The dark-haired man started to slowly undress the blonde and he felt like there could be no other great pleasure for him. Draco shivered slightly, like a child who shivers in the cold night. Harry was impatient for their first night together as a couple and he had waited for this to happen ever since he could feel that throbbing feeling between his legs. And now that it was finally happening, he was afraid of making a wrong move and ruining it all.

Draco sensed his feelings and in a fluid movement gripped his erection. He then raised his eyes towards Harry and in that very moment he was sure that he WAS the one. He had to be, by the look in his eyes and by the tickling sensation which Draco felt all around him.

Gently, Harry flicked his hand through the air and from somewhere, music started playing. Draco smiled. He liked Lana del Rey in this very moment, it incited him to...

"... Don't make me sad, don't make me cry..."

"let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain...cuz you and I, we were born to die..."

The blonde felt his back slamed to the wall beside them.

"You and I, dragon..." Harry's breath melted somewhere between the beat of the music and the heat he felt from his lover's body. He sucked at Draco's skin, gently at first, then harder. They crashed on the floor, Harry started kissing Draco all over, he kissed his collarbone, his chest, his tighs. By this time, they both lied naked and the sweet light in Harry's flat was excruciating, exotic in some sort of way.

"You're such a tease!" the blonde complained when the other man pressed their bodies together.

Harry did not respond. Instead, he licked a single trace on Draco's cock. He felt him shiver between his aching body and the bamboo floor. "Now, am I not a tease?" he asked lustfully.

Draco reached his mouth and kissed him like crazy. In a flash, he flipped them both and now he was laying on top. One hand cupped Harry's balls and the satisfaction the blonde felt at watching him shiver under his body made him blush hard.

"Fuck" he whispered when their cocks touched and something electrical touched his senses.

Then Harry carried him to the bed. That full of roses bed which Draco dreamed of so many times...

"Fuck! FUCK!" the blonde shouted and the walls and the light and all that were not resembling even remotely to Harry's flat. The same curtains he had seen for the last two years and the same bed he had slept in last night. This was twisted.

Did he just dream that?! DID HE?! Was it even possible to dream such things? To dream them so perfect, so true...

...wait, what time was it? He checked the clock. Yup, it was the middle of the day and he was still dressed in his yoga clothes. What the fuck? Did he just fall asleep when he was supposed to meet his fucking gorgeous boyfriend?

He felt happy. He was happy. He did not mess things up this time and he was not going to mess them up. Harry was THE one, just like in the dream. Now, if he could be excused, Draco had some serious problem to attend ... straight to the shower, Mr. (future) Potter!

THE END

...

So, I know this may not be what you expected, but this kind of ending just sprung into my head and I sorta liked it. I hope there aren't too many people mad at me :))

This is the end of the story, obviously.

I want to write another one, I really liked writing this one, it really helped me with my English. If you have any suggestions about topics and stuff, do no hesitate to pm me, or leave a comment :D a big hug and a big kiss to all of you.


End file.
